Mi Monstruo Favorito
by Maria DSP
Summary: Touya Kinomoto rara vez expresa sus sentimientos, sobre todo cuando se trata de su hermana menor, o como el le dice, la "monstruo"... Pero el cariño que siente por ella es incondicional. Esta historia habla sobre como la conocio y como la ha querido y cuidado todo el tiempo que han convivido.
1. Capitulo 1

**Mi Monstruo Favorito**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, les pertenecen a CLAMP (gracias chicas, por haber creado una historia maravillosa que ha llenado de alegría mis días, si leen ésto espero que les guste mi fic, es una muestra de gratitud a ustedes que quiero compartir con el fandom, a quienes también espero que les guste)

 **Capítulo 1**

Yo tenía 6 años cuando supe que mi hermana venía en camino, pude notar cómo la panza de mi madre crecía cada vez más, hubo momentos donde imaginé que un monstruo crecía allí, sobre todo cuando recordaba que gracias a esa criatura empecé a tocar el piano por mi cuenta, y no acompañado, como solía ser. Un día mi padre anunció que el nuevo miembro de la familia sería una niña, y mamá contestó que la llamaría Sakura, por las flores de cerezo que a ella tanto le gustan. Por meses todo se trataba de ella, el 29 de Febrero de ese año no celebraron mi cumpleaños porque mis padres no querían arriesgar el embarazo de 8 meses, me sentí frustrado porque creía que no me tomaban en cuenta, sabiendo que celebrar el aniversario de mi nacimiento justo en la fecha en que nací no era algo posible todos los años, duré encerrado en mi habitación toda la noche, golpeaba mi almohada hasta no poder más y me quedé dormido hasta el día siguiente.

Mi madre pasó temprano a mi habitación a hablar conmigo:

Nadeshiko: ¿Qué ocurre, Touya?

Touya: ... N-no me ocurre nada mamá...

Nadeshiko: Ya veo... Vine a decirte que lamento mucho que no hayamos celebrado tu cumpleaños (se sienta en la cama), no por eso tu padre y yo estamos menos contentos porque hayas cumplido 7 años, ¡al contrario! (acaricia el cabello de Touya).

Touya: (Mira al suelo y suspira) ...

Nadeshiko: Verás, hay muchos tipos de regalos que se pueden obsequiar y recibir, están los materiales, a los que estás acostumbrado a recibir en tu cumpleaños, o en el día de San Valentín... Pero también están los regalos intangibles, que tienen mayor importancia, como lo son el Amor, la salud y las muestras de cariño a las personas que más aprecias, estar allí cuando te necesitan.

Touya: (Susurra) Intangibles...

Nadeshiko: Sí, son los que no los puedes tocar pero aún así están presentes. La vida es el mayor regalo que se puede recibir, y todos los días hay que estar agradecido por estar vivo y junto a las personas que quieres. Recibir a Sakura en nuestras vidas será una bendición para tu padre y para mí, y también lo será para ti porque tendrás una compañera con quien jugar y con quien compartir cuando ambos crezcan. El Amor y la fraternidad entre ustedes será incondicional, ése es un regalo intangible. A veces esos regalos no llegan cuando lo esperamos, pero cuando llegan debemos recibirlos con mucho Amor, por eso es que estamos tan ansiosos y contentos.

Touya: (Sonríe un poco)

Nadeshiko: Cuando tú venías en camino tu padre y yo te esperábamos con emoción, justo como ahora. Y recuerda siempre que a ambos los amamos por igual, no creas que la llegada de Sakura va a hacer que cambien nuestros sentimientos por ti (abraza a Touya). Mi flor de durazno...

Fujitaka: (Abre la puerta de la habitación) ¡Nadeshiko! Fui a subir tu desayuno, me asusté por un momento cuando no te ví allí, qué bueno que está todo bien. (Sonríe) Touya, ve abajo a desayunar, bajaré contigo en lo que termine de acompañar a tu madre a comer.

Touya: (Asiente con la cabeza) Sí.

Nunca olvidaré esas palabras de mi querida madre, me hicieron pensar en lo afortunado que era al recibir a esa pequeña criatura que debía proteger por el resto de mi vida. Le hice caso a mi papá y en lo que él bajó a desayunar conmigo agradecimos por la comida (un regalo tangible que nos daría salud: un regalo intangible... Mamá y su gran sabiduría). Luego él habló conmigo.

Fujitaka: Gracias por entender que no celebramos tu cumpleaños por razones que escapan de nuestras manos. Cuando uno quiere mucho a alguien lo protege para asegurarse de que esté bien, cada vez que te enfermas tu madre y yo te damos nuestra mayor atención para que te sientas mejor, ¿cierto?

Touya: (Mira al suelo y asiente con la cabeza) Sí...

Fujitaka: Tu madre no está enferma, pero traer a una persona al mundo requiere de mucha energia y por eso debe tener cuidados especiales, estos mismos cuidados los tuvimos cuando tú venías en camino.

Touya: (Mira a su padre con mayor atención)

Fujitaka: Una vez que Sakura llegue te encargarás, al igual que nosotros, de proteger a tu hermana como nosotros te protegemos, porque somos una familia. Igual ella se encargará de protegernos, dentro de lo que le permitan sus capacidades, a medida que ella vaya creciendo... Y nos querrá mucho, como nosotros a ella (le sonríe a Touya).

Touya: (Asiente con la cabeza).

Eran contadas, y muy pocas, las veces que mis padres visitaban a Sonomi Daidouji, muy rara vez la mencionaban, pero la primera y única vez que yo fui con ellos fue cuando mi madre tuvo las contracciones a las 7:00p.m., yo había regresado de mi primer día de escuela, empezando el 1º Grado de primaria. A Sonomi le molestó mucho saber que no podría estar con ella durante el parto, pero estaba dispuesta a cuidarme si eso aseguraba que mi madre podría ir al Hospital de Maternidad y dar a luz sin problemas, por lo que aceptó que mi padre fuera con ella, a pesar de lo mal que le caía.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de detallar los lujos de la mansión en la que me cuidaban, ni las palabras que Sonomi me decía, apenas recuerdo lo atentas que fueron las mucamas conmigo, y lo obediente que fui debido a lo asustado que estaba; pero lo que nunca olvidaré fue el momento en que escuché el llanto de una bebé. Fui hacia la cuna donde estaba, y allí se encontraba, con la cara sonrojada de tanto llorar, su cabello negro, su piel clara, era una criatura tan pequeña y delicada. Quise hacer algo para aliviar su pesar, su madre no podía cargarla porque estaba pendiente del teléfono por si mi papá llamaba, una de las mucamas fue a cargarla en vano, todavía lloraba.

Entonces me fijé en el piano que estaba en la sala, cerca de la habitación de la pequeña, y se me ocurrió lo único que era capaz de alegrarme el día o calmar mi tristeza: tocar una canción. Sólo me sabía dos canciones a esa edad, pero no iba a tocar la que solíamos tocar mi madre y yo, no, ésa es especial. Así que toqué la otra: _Momiji_. En lo que me concentraba en la melodía y ponía mis dedos sobre las teclas del piano pude aliviar mi angustia, me sentía mejor. La pequeña hacía silencio poniendo atención a la canción, la mucama no lo podía creer pero no podía enfocarme en eso, era importante para la bebé y para mí estar serenos, sólo así yo podría estar seguro de que todo estaría bien... Y sí lo estuvo.

Sonomi: (Suenan sus tacones al caminar hacia la sala) Increíble, tocas el piano; y lograste calmar el llanto de mi hija, bien hecho. Tu padre (frunce el ceño) acaba de llamar. La bebé nació luego de 3 horas de trabajo de parto (sonríe, le brillan los ojos y junta sus manos). ¡Tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño, debe ser hermosa como su madre! Pero lo más importante es que ambas están bien...

Touya: (Asiente con la cabeza)

Sonomi: ... Mañana le dan de alta a tu madre y los 4 podrán irse a casa. Vas a conocer a tu hermana Sakura, y sé que la tratarás como se debe... (Carga a su bebé y la arrulla) Lo sé por cómo trataste a mi pequeña.

Touya: (Sonríe un poco)

El 2 de Abril, un día después de su nacimiento, vi a mi hermana menor por primera vez, sus enormes ojos verdes eran notables a pesar de que estaba muy bien envuelta en una manta, en brazos de mi madre. Lo que sentí cuando la vi es inexplicable, pero algo sí tuve claro ese día: que la querría por siempre; pero no tenía por qué expresarlo, era un hecho y nada más. Al salir del Hospital de Maternidad, Sonomi y yo estábamos esperando a los 3 en la limusina para ir de vuelta a casa, ellos subieron y en el camino conversaron.

Sonomi: ¡Esa bebé es tan hermosa! Más de lo que siempre pensé que sería...

Nadeshiko: (Se sonroja) Muchas gracias por cuidar a Touya, de seguro que fue muy obediente mientras estaba en tu casa.

Sonomi: Sí lo fue. (Sonríe) ¿Pero cómo no iba a serlo? Eres una madre maravillosa, y él será un hermano ejemplar para Sakura... Y toca muy bien el piano.

Fujitaka: ¿Tocó una canción estando allá?

Sonomi: (Frunce el ceño) Sí; mi bebé estaba llorando y él logró calmarla tocando Momiji, una gran canción infantil. Se nota que Sakura contará con un buen hermano... Y con una excelente madre, por supuesto (mira a Fujitaka con expresión furiosa).

Fujitaka: (Sonríe)

Sonomi: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, con todo lo que ha pasado éstos dos días?! (Abre más los ojos) ¡No me llamaste para cuidar de Nadeshiko cuando se acercaba la fecha probable del parto! Ese tiempo de agonía que ella pasó con las contracciones pudo ser menor.

Fujitaka: No tenía tu número de teléfono, se lo diste a Nadeshiko pero ella como es tan olvidadiza perdió el papel donde se lo anotaste... De hecho era más olvidadiza de lo común durante su embarazo...

Sonomi: (Suspira) Ya veo...

Nadeshiko: (Arrulla a Sakura) Por cierto Sonomi, dijiste que tienes un hijo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido mientras no nos vimos?

Sonomi: En realidad, es niña. (Mira al suelo) No quisiera hablar de eso por ahora, te lo contaré la próxima vez que nos veamos. (Mira a Nadeshiko) Ahora debes descansar, y disfrutar del hecho de que ya tienes a la pequeña Sakura en tus manos ¿de acuerdo?

(La limusina se detiene)

Fujitaka: Vaya, estamos en casa (sonríe)

Sonomi: (Le da su número telefónico anotado en un papel) Te lo doy sólo porque no quiero que Nadeshiko lo pierda de nuevo, asegúrate de que lo tenga a la mano por si quiere llamarme. (Se dirige a Touya) Espero que cuides bien a la pequeña Sakura.

Touya: (Asiente con la cabeza) Sí...

Sonomi: (Se dirige a Nadeshiko) Cuídate mucho, fuiste muy valiente. (Aguanta las ganas de llorar) Espero volver a verte pronto, y cuando ese día llegue te contaré lo que ha ocurrido en el tiempo que no nos vimos.

Nadeshiko: No hay problema, cuídate tú también, y a tu bebé... ¿cuál es su nombre?

Sonomi: Su nombre es Tomoyo. Adiós Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko: ¡Adiós!

La última vez que Sonomi vió a mi madre fue 3 años y 2 meses después de ese día, una semana antes de que ella falleciera, su partida fue un momento devastador para todos... Maldita enfermedad... Nadie podía entender la forma en que mi papá tomaba esa tragedia, con el tiempo supe que fue por la promesa de que él le hizo a mi madre de no llorar por ella; pero para mis parientes de la familia Amamiya era una falta de respeto a su memoria. No recuerdo los hechos durante el funeral, sólo podía percibir los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos, junto con los míos. Ira. Dolor. Tristeza. Más Dolor. Ver a Sakura llorar sin entender lo que estaba pasando me dolía en el alma, y nada podía calmarla en ese momento.

Era un pésimo momento para buscar calmarla con una canción como solía hacer años atrás con el piano, recordar la canción especial que tocaba con mi querida madre me hacía sentir peor. Pero ella aún lloraba. Y nadie hacía nada. Mi padre no lloraba pero tampoco reaccionaba ante ninguna actitud, ni a los gritos de Sonomi, ni a los comentarios de mi bisabuelo desconsolado, ni al llanto de Sakura, ni a mí.

Pero yo debía calmar su llanto, era mi deber cuidar de ella. Recordé las palabras que mi mamá me dijo sobre mi hermana, de que es una bendición en nuestras vidas, y luego las palabras de mi padre. - Una vez que Sakura llegue te encargarás, al igual que nosotros, de proteger a tu hermana como nosotros te protegemos, porque somos una familia -. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Llamé a Sakura, ella entre sollozos respondió apenas - ¿Hoe? -, me agaché para estar frente a ella, miré sus enormes ojos verdes y le dije, transmitiéndole la mayor seguridad posible, con toda la esperanza que había en mi corazón - No te preocupes... Todo estará bien... Pase lo que pase todo estará bien -

No sé por qué lo dije, pero me hizo sentir un poco mejor, y a ella también porque poco a poco dejó de llorar y caminó hacia mí para abrazarme. Luego sentí que alguien más nos abrazaba, y un susurro que decía _\- Bien hecho -_. Ahora estoy seguro de que era el alma de mi madre dándonos consuelo. Estaba algo aliviado porque Sakura se sentía mejor, pero el resto de la familia no lo estaba. Sonomi se fue del funeral, no pudo soportar quedarse allí, apenas podía con el hecho de saber que no podría volver a ver a la persona que más quería. Evitó en todo ese tiempo a mi padre. No se despidió de mí, ni de Sakura, y en 7 años ninguno supo de ella, ni mucho menos de su hija, porque mi madre era la única que sabía su nombre y lo olvidó (típico de ella), tampoco supimos quién era el padre de la niña, ese tema permaneció como un misterio.

Son misteriosas las vueltas que da la vida, nunca creí que esa pequeña, Tomoyo Daidouji, conocería a Sakura y se volverían las mejores amigas. Supe que Momiji es su canción favorita y que es una gran cantante, y aunque ella no lo recuerde, yo sí conozco el origen de su vocación. Ella sin saberlo está retribuyendo lo que hice un día por ella, cuidando y queriendo a Sakura como lo hace siempre.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

A los 10 años yo no tenía ningún amigo en la escuela, sólo compañeros de clase, era lo único que significaban para mí. Mi rutina se basaba en cumplir con mis deberes escolares y realizar las tareas del hogar que mi padre me asignaba, él siempre mostraba una sonrisa para asegurarse de que Sakura y yo tuviéramos una infancia feliz a pesar de lo agotador que se había vuelto su día a día.

La primera vez que él habló de mi madre desde su partida me dijo que su alma está mejor, en el cielo, donde jamás tendría sufrimiento, y que nos cuidaría a los 3 desde arriba, en ese momento puso una fotografía de ella en un portaretrato y la colocó en la sala, donde pudiéramos verla. Estuve seguro de que papá decía la verdad porque sentí el cobijo de mamá el día de su funeral, ése fue uno de los mejores regalos que he recibido en mi vida, un recordatorio de que ella tenía razón sobre la importancia del Amor.

Sakura a sus 3 años no sabía hablar, intentaba pronunciar algunas palabras pero lo único que se le podía entender era el -¿Hoe? - que decía cada vez que alguno de los 2 la llamaba para que caminara junto a nosotros. Los domingos pasaba todo el día con ella, ya que a mi padre le tocaban todas las tareas ese día y me tocaba cuidarla, uno de esos días se me ocurrió llevar las figuras de acción con las que yo solía jugar y las coloqué en fila en el piso de la sala, llevé a mi hermana hasta donde estaban y le pregunté - ¿Cómo estás? -.

\- Abagagogababa... - respondía, o al menos fue lo que entendí, ella estaba detrás de los juguetes y yo delante de ellos, le hice señas a Sakura para que caminara hacia donde me encontraba. Ella caminaba mientras hablaba, tumbaba los juguetes y pisaba algunos, no se lastimaba porque las suelas de sus pequeñas pantuflas eran muy resistentes.

\- ¡Oh no! Un monstruo está atacando la Colonia Tomoeda, ¡corran! - yo corría en círculos imitando lo que habrían hecho las figuras de acción... Si hubieran tenido vida. Ella no entendía y se quedaba quieta - ¿Hoe? -. - No, no no no no no te quedes quieta, sigue caminando, ven acá, dime dónde está papá ahorita ¿dónde está? - estaba desesperado por continuar ese juego, que me entretenía como nunca nada me había divertido, tocar el piano me gustaba, pero simular que mi hermana era un monstruo que hablaba su propio idioma era muchísimo mejor.

\- Aaaapapa... - ella señaló la cocina donde estaba papá, pero no seguía caminando, yo me frustré un poco y puse una mano en mi cara, ella se rió, yo sonreí un poco y le indiqué por señas que me siguiera, ella caminaba, arrimaba los juguetes con los pies y yo seguía dramatizando el terror de los juguetes por la llegada del Monstruo de la Flor de Cerezo. El juego terminó cuando mi padre llegó para empezar a limpiar el piso.

\- Noto que Sakura y tú se están divirtiendo... - Él sonríe y yo asiento con la cabeza, como supe sus intenciones al ver la escoba y la pala en la mano empecé a recoger los juguetes con cuidado. - Podrán seguir jugando después, no te preocupes Touya - yo sonreí y subí mis figuras de acción mientras Sakura estaba bajo el cuidado de papá. Cuando volví la llevé a su habitación para que él pudiera hacer la limpieza sin interrupciones.

Y a partir de ese domingo esperaba cada 7 días para jugar al Monstruo con mi hermana menor, cada semana ella mejoraba su dramatización, llegó un momento en que sabía qué hacer sin que yo le dijera, y le ponía un disfraz adecuado para la ocasión (en realidad era una toalla grande que la cubría)... Me divertía mucho pasar tiempo con mi Monstruo favorito, empecé a llamarla así por ese juego, pero no se molestaba como ahora, no, la hacía reír. Ella me llamaba "papá" hasta esas semanas, yo siempre le aclaraba - No soy papá, yo soy Touya, tu hermano -, ella respondía - mano... -, la primera vez que lo dijo creí que lo había entendido pero cada día me llamaba igual que antes y yo debía repetir la aclaratoria...

... El día en que ella me llamó como debía ser fue una tarde que regresé de la escuela, mi padre la dejó bajo mi cuidado y se fue a trabajar, me tocaba limpiar el piso. Ya había terminado de barrer, cuando fui a buscar el trapeador ella gritó - ¡Aaahh! Manooo... -, en ese momento sentí una presencia extraña, no sabía que se trataba de algo sobrenatural por lo que fui corriendo a buscar a Sakura y allí estaba, en frente de una figura que parecía de una mujer con cabello largo que flotaba. Como no atacaba a mi hermana me quedé quieto observando la figura brillante, que luego atravesó el cielo raso y desapareció.

\- ¿Heeer... Manooo? - me alegró saber que al fin lo había comprendido, pero sabía que con eso quiso preguntarme qué era eso que ví, y le dije lo que me pareció mejor: la verdad. - Había una señorita flotando... - hacía señas dramatizando el flote de la figura - ... Sin piernas... - puse mi mano en forma de un fantasma para que lo entendiera mejor, y parecía que sí, porque corrió asustada a abrazarme, yo la miré a los ojos y le dije lo único que podía asegurar que la calmaría - Pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien... Ya lo verás... - ella retrocedió y se tranquilizó - Ahora déjame limpiar ¿sí? Te aseguro que ningún fantasma va a querer atacarte, porque le temen a los monstruos como tú - ella se rió y pude limpiar en paz.

Mi hermana no siempre era un angelito, como todo niño pequeño hacía travesuras, incluso yo las hacía, pero era necesario detenerla antes de que esas bromas inofensivas se convirtieran en maldades a largo plazo. Papá sabía cómo hacerla entrar en razón, pero conmigo se sentía en un territorio libre de reglas, creía que yo era su cómplice y que apoyaría cada desastre que hiciera... Era agotador perseguirla y estar seguro de que no rompería ningún objeto delicado o que no se lastimaría.

Una vez estuvo a punto de entrar al sótano, mi padre me dejó claro que no la dejara pasar, era muy pequeña para estar expuesta al lugar más descuidado de la casa, yo la halé para que se regresara pero su curiosidad aumentaba, abrió la puerta y apareció una sombra que parecía de un señor degollado (creo que era un efecto creado por unos objetos guardados, no lo sé), cuando ella vio la sombra se puso a llorar del miedo, no quería mentirle pero me pareció un mal necesario, algún día crecería y se portaría mejor, pero mientras tanto debía garantizar su seguridad.

\- Ese es un fantasma... - la tomé de la mano para llevarla de vuelta a la sala - ... De un señor con la cabeza destrozada... Está diciendo "¡no te acerques al sótanooooo!" - ella me abrazó y cerró los ojos - No nos molestará si nos alejamos del sótano -. Ella asintió con la cabeza e hizo caso, por fin. Así, cada vez que Sakura pretendía desobedecerme recurría a los fantasmas para que me ayudara con ese inconveniente, la amenazaba con que la atacarían si rompía algún objeto, se acercaba al sótano, se despertaba de madrugada sin tener que ir al baño o si no comía toda su comida. Funcionó hasta que aprendió a hablar bien, a los 4 años y medio, se volvió una niña muy obediente sin tener que recurrir a amenazas de mi parte, aunque no me arrepiento de haberlas utilizado, de otro modo ella habría entrado al sótano, se habría sentido atraída por el Libro de Clow, yo lo habría alcanzado por curiosidad y habría dejado escapar a todas las Cartas Clow, y me habría tocado a mí ser el Cardcaptor (y lidiar con el muñeco de Kerberos), una responsabilidad que no era para mí, aunque tenía poderes mágicos en ese entonces... Las cosas debían ser de una manera, Sakura debía ser la Elegida para esa labor, en el tiempo adecuado, y sin saberlo me aseguré que se cumpliera lo que un día el mago Clow Reed predijo.

 **Nota de la Autora:** El hecho de que actualicé el día siguiente esta vez no quiere decir que actualizaré todos los días, eso depende de la disponibilidad de mi tiempo y de mi inspiración. Les doy gracias a los usuarios que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic y que lo siguen, me encantaría recibir un rewiew de todos los que lo lean por primera vez y de los que decidan seguir esta historia.

 _"Lo siguiente va para Sakura Kinomoto Amamiya 26":_ Llegará la hora en que él hablará de su queridísimo cuñado, créeme que lo tengo en mente desde que empecé esta historia, y no digo más porque no quiero spoilear mi propio trabajo XD

¡Larga vida a las CLAMP!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

La primaria y el primer año de secundaria transcurrieron muy rápido para mí, era muy sencillo para mí cumplir con mis deberes escolares ya que no tenía planes con amigos... Ni amigos. Lo único extraordinario que se me ocurrió hacer fue unirme al club de fútbol de la escuela, las únicas conversaciones que mantenía con mis compañeros se trataban de las estrategias en el campo de juego. A mis 14 años ya habían dejado de interesarme las figuras de acción, mi perspectiva del mundo y de la vida eran diferentes, me sentía atraído por lo misteriosas que eran las presencias sobrenaturales de la famosa arboleda, y las de cualquier otro lugar donde las notaba; pero no podía permitir que mi introspección privara a Sakura de apreciar la belleza de las cosas buenas que tiene la vida, no con esa alegría constante que siempre la ha caracterizado, así que decidí marcar algo de distancia entre nosotros, sabía que ella era capaz de conocer gente nueva y hacer amigos, merecía seguir viviendo una infancia feliz.

Supe que fue la mejor decisión la primera vez que vio el retrato de mamá, y preguntó quién era, la primera reacción que tuve fue de frustración, porque de los 2 yo sería el único que la recordaba, pero luego me alivié porque no tenía recuerdos del dolor que todos sentimos en el momento en que la perdimos. Mi padre le habló de ella con los recuerdos más felices que tuvimos todos juntos, y le habló de su partida como me dijo a mí una vez, ella lo tomó muy bien, y asumió que la fotografía del portaretrato era una forma de recordar que ella desde arriba nos cuida, y desde ese entonces saluda a la fotografía cada vez que un día nuevo inicia. No dejaba de querer a mi hermana por esa distancia que creé entre nosotros, al contrario, lo hice por el bien de ambos, tenemos personalidades distintas y el derecho de ser como somos, pero cada vez que la veía recordaba los domingos que pasábamos jugando juntos; no tenía intenciones de llenarla de tristeza con mi nostalgia pero de alguna forma quería mantener ese recuerdo, en mi mente y en la suya, por lo que decidí llevar el "juego" a otro nivel: las bromas.

Esa costumbre empezó el primer día de escuela de Sakura, el 1º Grado de primaria, ella estaba muy emocionada por ir, al bajar con el uniforme puesto para darnos los buenos días se podían escuchar sus pasos ruidosos en la escalera, se me venía a la mente la imagen de ella cubierta con la toalla gigante pisando lo que tenía en su camino, hasta que finalmente llegó a la sala.

Sakura: ¡Buenos días papá! ¡Buenos días hermano! (Sonríe y se dirige a la fotografía) Buenos días mamá...

Touya: Creí que era un monstruo el que bajaba, tus pasos suenan como si bajara un dinosaurio. ¿Vas a atacar a la Primaria Tomoeda en tu primer día de escuela?

Sakura: No... (Hace puchero) Yo no soy un monstruo hermano...

Touya: ¿Segura? Porque a los monstruos se le caen los dientes como a ti

Fujitaka: Entonces Touya también sería un monstruo porque a él se le caían los dientes cuando tenía 7 años como tú, Sakura.

Sakura: (Se ríe)

Fujitaka: (Se dirige a Touya) En lo que terminemos de desayunar irás con Sakura a la Primaria Tomoeda, como es su primer año en la escuela debe ir aprendiendo a llegar allá y saber cómo regresar a casa. Durante este semestre irán y regresarán juntos. ¿Entendido?

Touya: (Asiente con la cabeza) Sí.

Fujitaka: (Coloca los platos con el desayuno encima de la mesa del comedor)

Familia Kinomoto: (Juntan las manos al mismo tiempo) ¡Gracias por la comida!

Desayunamos y luego ambos nos fuimos caminando para la escuela, cuando llegamos ella caminaba con mucha timidez. Sujetaba mi mano muy fuerte, y me miraba con una expresión de no querer soltarme... Recuerdo haber creído que ella no querría entrar allí, y que sería necesario brindarle mi apoyo para que pudiera avanzar con valor en ese momento. Habría hablado brevemente con Sakura antes de que fuera a su aula, utilizando las palabras que hace tiempo la calmaron _\- Oye, descuida, pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien, recuérdalo siempre ¿de acuerdo? Siempre, cada vez que tengas miedo o sientas que estás en problemas, te va a ir bien hoy y todo el año, vas a tener muy buenas amigas y vas a sacar buenas calificaciones, sólo debes poner atención a las clases... -_ lo repetí en mi mente esas palabras varias veces para asegurarme de decirlo con la mayor seguridad posible, ella se habría calmado, pero yo, sin querer dejar a un lado las bromas entre nosotros, habría continuado _\- Y durante la hora del almuerzo pisas a todos como el enorme monstruo que eres -. - ¡No soy un monstruo hermano! -_ seguramente habría replicado ella... No me habría molestado tener que dejar a un lado la distancia entre nosotros, por el hecho de estar allí cuando mi hermana me necesitaba, siempre estaré allí cuando ella me necesite.

No fue necesario alentarla, en lo que encontró a un grupo de niñas de su tamaño me soltó y me dijo - Gracias por acompañarme hermano, voy a mi salón de clases - . - Te espero en la puerta a las 3p.m. ¿entendido? - respondí con seriedad para que ella fuera sensata dentro de su euforia. - Sí - respondió, y siguió avanzando... Pero yo no quería soltarla, era muy duro para mí aceptar que mi hermana pequeña estaba creciendo, pero no podía detenerla en un paso importante como ése... Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos me fui corriendo a la Secundaria porque iba a llegar tarde si no me daba prisa; en una semana ella se adaptó muy rápido a la escuela, se hizo amiga de 3 niñas: Sasaki, Mihara y Yaragisawa; no me sé sus nombres pero ella sí. Ese semestre pasó muy rápido para los 2, supongo que a ella le hacía feliz estudiar, aunque me pedía ayuda con algunos contenidos de matemática no mostró gran queja, me aliviaba saber que cada día regresaba a casa con una sonrisa y dando sus pasos ruidosos en la escalera cuando iba a su habitación, eso me permitía enfocarme en mis actividades escolares... Y hacerle la típica broma del "Monstruo" cuando me desocupaba.

Mi rutina de vida cambió al saber lo que es el Amor de pareja, el siguiente semestre de ese año escolar cuando conocí a Kaho Mizuki, nunca olvidaré la presencia extraña que sentí en aquél árbol, al aparecer ella y que afirmara percibirla también me pareció una señal del más allá, como tenía 1 año y medio sin ver el alma de mi madre creí que era su otra forma de comunicarse conmigo, no tuve la certeza pero me agradaba creerlo. Es una mujer grandiosa, no sólo por su habilidad sobrenatural de sentir presencias inusuales además del don de predecir el futuro, sino por la pureza de su ser, cuando se despidió de repente sin presentarse y me aseguró que nos veríamos al día siguiente era la primera vez que me sentía intrigado y emocionado por que el día siguiente llegara para saber más de ella, me agradaba en serio y tenía el momento en que nos conocimos repitiéndose en mi mente, una risa se me escapó incluso. Al llegar a casa Sakura me saludó como de costumbre - ¡Hola hermano, te estaba esperando! - y olvidé bromear con ella, la saludé amablemente - Hola Sakura, supongo que te fue bien en la escuela hoy, qué bien -. - ¿Hoe? - pude darme cuenta de eso cuando ella respondió - Te ves más contento que de costumbre y ni siquiera me has dicho... - la miré fijamente, esperé a que ella terminara la frase pero la cortó - Olvídalo, qué bueno que estés contento hoy - era verdad, lucía más contento que cuando llamo "monstruo" a mi hermana, comprendí que algo cambió dentro de mí ese día, y se debía a algo positivo.

Me sorprendió encontrarla al día siguiente en mi aula de clases como Aprendiz de Maestra, tuve una sensación de alegría mezclada con amargura: la había vuelto a ver, y se dedicaba a formarse para la docencia, lo percibí como otra señal del destino porque me recordaba a la historia de amor de mis padres; mamá era una estudiante cuando conoció a papá que es profesor, pero ella estaba en preparatoria y él trabaja en una universidad, no como Kaho y yo, ella era mi docente, temporalmente, sólo habría una relación estricta de respeto entre nosotros, me torturaba saberlo mientras contemplaba su belleza en cada palabra que pronunciaba mientras enseñaba el contenido del día... Confirmé mis sentimientos por ella al salir de la escuela, me retiré con frustración y caminé hacia la arboleda donde se encuentran las presencias sobrenaturales (donde conocí la Carta que se hizo pasar por Sakura años después), necesitaba la compañía de seres que significaran algo especial para ambos, me hacía sentir mejor saber que al menos una cosa nos unía de manera inigualable. - Te dije que nos veríamos pronto - volteé y allí estaba ella de pié con su expresión sonriente dirigiéndose a mí, era su compañía lo que más anhelaba en ese momento y se me había concedido ese deseo, allí tuvimos una charla breve que inició cuando ella se sentó a mi lado.

Touya: ¿Sabías por mi uniforme que nos íbamos a ver hoy?

Kaho: Supe en qué escuela ibas por el uniforme que llevas, pero no podría saber hasta en qué salón estabas.

Touya: Entonces... ¿Cómo supiste que nos volveríamos a ver?

Kaho: Simple presentimiento

Touya: C-claro, simple presentimiento

Kaho: Tú tampoco sabrías qué contestar si te preguntan por qué puedes ver cosas que otros no pueden, ¿cierto?

Touya: P-pues sí...

Kaho: Ahora sí, vamos a presentarnos...

Touya: Mi nombre es Touya Kinomoto

Kaho: Y yo soy Kaho Mizuki. Estoy segura de que nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

Touya: ¿Eso también es un simple presentimiento?

Kaho: Así es... Pero más que nada también es mi deseo...

Es parte de su encanto la forma en cómo se expresa, podía quedarme todo el día contemplando sus ocurrencias, pero era inevitable finalizar la charla con una despedida, me prometí a mí mismo confesarle mis sentimientos el último día de sus prácticas, finalmente tenía una meta que llenaría mi existencia una vez que la cumpliera: hacerle saber cuánto la quería. Mi padre tiene una habilidad innata de percibir mis sentimientos y los de Sakura, siempre está pendiente de ambos, pero hasta esa fecha no tenía motivos para indagar de más, hasta que llegué a casa después de esa charla.

Touya: Ya llegué.

Sakura: ¡Hermano! ... Oye, ¿por qué estás sonrojado?

Touya: (Niega con la cabeza) Son ideas tuyas, debe ser que ya aprendiste a usar la visión infrarroja que tienen los monstruos.

Sakura: ¡Que no soy un monstruo! (frunce el ceño y empuña la mano derecha)

Fujitaka: Hola Touya.

Touya: (Hace una reverencia) Papá.

Fujitaka: Luces diferente, como si algo te hubiera cambiado la vida... Desde ayer noto que estás así, pero es un alivio saber hoy que es por algo positivo.

Touya: Sí. Lo es (se sonroja más).

Sakura: ¡Voy a hacer la cena! Prepararé filete asado, porque sé que es tu favorito hermano.

Touya: Apenas viste ayer cómo lo preparé ¿segura que podrás cocinarlo?

Sakura: Sí podré, hoy es un día especial para ti y quiero que te sientas a gusto (sonríe). Prometo que tendré cuidado (se va a la cocina).

(20 minutos después)

Touya: Apenas preparó 2 platillos y se cree una chef.

Fujitaka: Es tan graciosa, y entusiasta. Últimamente estás actuando como ella... Háblame de esa persona, debe ser muy especial.

Touya: ... (se queda mudo por 3 segundos) ¿Cómo supiste que era por eso?

Fujitaka: Porque tenía esa misma expresión cuando conocí a tu madre, estoy seguro de eso porque me ví en un espejo poco después... Lucía muy gracioso (suelta una risa)

Touya: (Suspira) ... Su nombre es Kaho Mizuki, es Aprendiz de Maestra en mi escuela, da clases en mi salón desde hoy... La conocí ayer... Es tan hermosa, inteligente, misteriosa... Algo despistada porque suele olvidar los nombres en ocasiones, en eso me recuerda a mamá... Creo que tenemos una conexión cuando hablamos, porque nos comprendemos... Pero no puedo decirle lo que siento aún, debo esperar.

Fujitaka: Cuando finalice las prácticas puedes decírselo... Ojalá seas correspondido. Tú y Sakura merecen encontrar a las personas que puedan amar y les correspondan, es una de las cosas que deseo para ustedes.

Touya: (Frunce el ceño) Es muy pronto para que Sakura piense en el Amor... La única relación con la que puede lidiar ahora es con las matemáticas...

Fujitaka: Sí es muy pronto, cierto, pero cuando sea el momento llegará. Mientras tanto serás el padrino de su relación con las matemáticas, te felicito por haberla ayudado con eso.

Touya: Gracias...

Fujitaka: Me hace feliz saber que quieres mucho a Sakura y la proteges (sonríe). Ella también te quiere mucho.

Touya: Lo sé (sonríe un poco)

Sakura: ¡Ya está listo! (Sirve los 3 platos de filete asado en la mesa)

Fujitaka: Debe estar delicioso

Touya: Nada mal... Para haberlo cocinado un monstruo.

Sakura: No soy un monstruo, los monstruos no cocinan.

Familia Kinomoto: (Juntan las manos al mismo tiempo) ¡Gracias por la comida!

Estuve pensando en cómo le confesaría lo que sentía por ella durante meses; no era sencillo para mí darle simplemente los "buenos días" o despedirme porque estaba esa sensación en mi pecho que me paralizaba, luchaba contra ello cada día para no ponerme en evidencia y apenas lo lograba suspiraba del alivio. El día en que Kaho finalizó las prácticas fue mi último día de clases por ese año escolar; me sentí un poco más tranquilo al recordar que pronto dejaría de estar así, ella se despidió de todo el salón - Jóvenes, como saben hoy finaliza su año escolar, y así también mis prácticas como Aprendiz de Maestra. Fue un placer haberles dado clases, son unos estudiantes muy aplicados y los felicito por haber culminado exitosamente sus evaluaciones, tengo el presentimiento de que todos continuarán así - . Durante el semestre utilizó su don de predecir para orientar a algunos estudiantes con dificultades en un contenido específico, les daba técnicas de aprendizaje para que dominaran el tema y funcionó, tenían buenas calificaciones, todos mis compañeros tienen muy buen concepto de ella y supe que la extrañarían. Al salir del aula me devolví para buscarla, pero cuando volteé me fijé que no había nadie, sólo estaban los pupitres, el escritorio, los estantes y la pizarra donde había un dibujo hecho con tiza de un árbol, y una oración escrita: _"Dímelo al atardecer"_.

No podía creer que ella estaba al tanto de mis intenciones, aunque entendí que me quería citar en el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez. Borré todo lo que estaba allí y salí de la escuela rápido, agradecí al cielo por que le hayan tocado a Sakura los deberes del hogar ese día y llegué a casa rápido para darme un baño, cambiarme de ropa y salir de nuevo. - ¡Hola hermano! - gritó emocionada y la interrumpí - No puedo hablar ahora, en la noche hablamos, sigue limpiando - . - De acuerdo... - se resignó, yo tenía mucha prisa y al mismo tiempo quería tomar todo con calma para pensar en lo que debía hacer cuando nos viéramos, mientras me vestía una pregunta llegó a mi mente "¿Y si ya sabe lo que siento por ella?", me preocupé por un momento, hasta que recordé una de las charlas que tuvimos, un día que me tocó ser el encargado del salón le pregunté cómo eran esos presentimientos - A veces me hago preguntas sobre el futuro o quiero averiguar algo y la respuesta viene a mí, como una certeza... Aunque es algo limitado, hay temas en los que no logro predecir con exactitud - . - ¿Como cuáles? - quise saber - No puedo averiguar los sentimientos de las personas, ni conocer su esencia, por ejemplo - me pareció un dato curioso, y muy útil - en ese aspecto soy como los demás, y como tú - sonrió y continuó - tampoco puedo tener información sobre el pasado o futuro cuando son muy lejanos, debe ser lo más cercano posible al presente... - los pasos ruidosos de Sakura devolvieron mi mente al presente, terminé de alistarme, salí y llegué a tiempo en el lugar acordado, aquél árbol con la presencia sobrenatural que seguía latente.

Allí estaba la mujer de cabello rojizo que lograba ponerme nervioso, mirándome fijamente y sonriendo cuando me acerqué a ella.

Kaho: Sabía que llegarías a tiempo.

Touya: Qué bueno, porque creí que no lo lograría...

Kaho: Vamos a dar un paseo por aquí, habrá una puesta de sol increíble pronto.

Touya: De acuerdo... (sonríe un poco)

(Ambos caminan lentamente, uno junto al otro)

Touya: Tengo algo importante que decirte... (Baja la mirada) Pero creo que ya lo sabes.

Kaho: Así es.

Touya: ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Kaho: Desde hace un mes. Cuando me diste los buenos días me vino a la mente el momento donde me decías que tenías algo importante que decirme.

Touya: ¿Y cuándo te vino a la mente el atardecer?

Kaho: Hace una semana. Eres un muchacho muy curioso (le da dos palmaditas en el cabello a Touya).

Touya: Lo sé (baja la mirada). ¿Sabes lo que te voy a decir?

Kaho: No, y no saberlo me hace pensar en lo que podría ser... Tenía tiempo sin estar en la incertidumbre, hasta que te conocí.

Touya: (Se sonroja) Y yo... (toma las manos de Kaho) Yo... Tenía tiempo sin sentirme vivo... Hasta que te conocí.

Kaho: (Se sonroja)

Touya: (Suspira) Lo que quiero y necesito decirte Kaho... Es que te quiero... No sólo como amiga, aunque seas la primera amiga que he tenido... Lo que siento por ti es algo más que amistad... Me encantas, incluso con tus misterios... Quisiera que fueras mi novia.

Kaho: (Pone una mano en la mejilla de Touya) También me encantas. Nunca me había gustado tanto alguien hasta que llegaste tú, y ahora que ya no soy tu maestra puedo admitirlo sin sentirme culpable... Y sí, acepto ser tu novia.

(Ambos se abrazan)

El año de mi noviazgo con Kaho fue uno de los mejores años de mi vida, mi día a día tenía un mayor significado porque estaba con ella, siempre me sentí bendecido por mi familia y por la felicidad de Sakura, pero era la primera vez que me sentía afortunado por algo que me ocurría únicamente a mí. La mayoría de las veces que conversábamos los temas eran de eventos sobrenaturales, el pasado de ella, lo que viví cuando era niño antes y después de perder a mi madre, le hablé de mi relación con mi padre y mi hermana... Me sorprendía que algunas cosas que le contaba ya las sabía, pero ella disfrutaba conocer mi historia viniendo de mí, porque fortalecía la confianza entre nosotros; la otra parte del tiempo disfrutábamos de la compañía mutua en silencio. Creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre... Pero no fue así.

Un mes después de que cumplimos un año de novios ella empezó a comportarse de manera extraña, intuí que quería decirme algo importante, un sábado en la tarde después de la escuela le escribí una carta, citándola en el Templo Tsukimine, con la frase que una vez utilizó conmigo _"Dímelo al atardecer"_ , ella accedió. Esperaba un anuncio ajeno a nuestra relación, algo referente a la docencia, quizás, cualquier cosa menos algo que significara el fin de nuestra relación.

Kaho: Touya, hay algo que debo decirte, y lamento tener que hacerlo, pero prometimos ser sinceros uno con el otro ¿cierto?

Touya: Por supuesto... Me extraña lo que dices ¿qué es?

Kaho: Bueno... Debo irme del país.

Touya: ¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?

Kaho: Para estudiar.

Touya: ¡Te vas a otro país para estudiar! (Se tapa la cara con una mano mientras niega con la cabeza) ¿Cuándo?

Kaho: Mañana.

Touya: ¿Po-por qué tan de repente?!

Kaho: No fue de repente, ya sabía que tendría que irme desde hace 2 meses.

Touya: (Frunce el ceño) ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Kaho: Si te hubiera dicho, te habrías preocupado mucho y no quería que estuviéramos deprimidos por eso y echar a perder el tiempo que nos quedaba

Touya: Para el caso, es lo mismo...

Kaho: Ya pasó 1 año desde el último día de mi práctica en tu escuela, recuerdo que me dijiste a la salida de clase que me querías. Desde ese día ya pasó un año siendo novios (se recuesta del hombro de Touya)

Touya: Hmmmm...

Kaho: Me divertí los días que pasamos juntos... Me hiciste tan feliz porque yo también te quería mucho

Touya: ¿Por qué hablas en tiempo pasado, como si ya no me quisieras?

Kaho: Porque ya es, hay que dejar todo esto atrás, para que podamos terminar bien (toca con una mano la mejilla derecha de Touya)

Touya: (Se aleja un poco) Pe-pero ¿por qué?

Kaho: Porque... Cuando volvamos a vernos tú querrás a alguien más que a mí

Touya: Imposible... Para empezar tú no predices ni conoces los sentimientos de las personas, me lo dijiste. Además... No creo que pueda querer a alguien más que a ti, no quiero dejarte ir.

Kaho: Desde que empezó nuestro noviazgo mi don se ha vuelto más poderoso, puedo predecir con mayor facilidad... Y desde hace 2 meses he tenido sueños muy vívidos sobre lo que ocurrirá en nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante...

Touya: ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué te depara el futuro?

Kaho: Yo... En mi viaje conoceré a alguien más, que tiene una misión importante para mí... Y esa persona será la que más querré en este mundo

Touya: Sigo sin creer que de repente haya aumentado tu poder así como así

Kaho: También me cuesta creerlo, es como si alguien más utilizara su magia para hacerme ver lo que ocurrirá... Pero no conozco a nadie más, además de mi padre, que sea capaz de ello... Aún

Touya: Hmmmm... Si necesitas dejarme para cumplir esa misión tan importante... Supongo que tendré que dejarte ir... Te extrañaré mucho

Kaho: Yo también te voy a extrañar... Pero descuida, nos veremos muy pronto, lo sé

Touya: ¿Ah sí?!

Kaho: Pues sí. Volveremos a vernos cuando estés en 2º año de preparatoria, allí regresaré a Tomoeda.

Touya: (Baja la mirada con el ceño fruncido) Bueno, entonces éste es el adiós. Que tengas una buena vida (da la vuelta y se va)

Kaho: Adiós Touya...

No recuerdo cómo regresé a casa, estaba demasiado triste para fijarme, caminaba por inercia. Cuando llegué lo único que hice fue sentarme en el sofá y quedarme allí mirando el televisor sin encenderlo, śolo contemplándolo... No me importaba cambiarme de uniforme ni averiguar quién más había llegado aparte de mí, percibía los sonidos como zumbidos, tenía un vacío en mi corazón por el rompimiento. Estaba conociendo el despecho, y no me agradaba para nada. Repasaba lo que habíamos dicho Kaho y yo en la conversación que le dió fin a lo nuestro y mi única reacción era la incredulidad. Me negaba a creer que de repente ella empezó a tener sueños vívidos de nuestro futuro por separado, mucho menos a aceptar que yo conocería a alguien que querría más que a ella ¡Creía que estaba loca! Y que era una excusa absurda para irse de Japón y querer conocer a alguien diferente a mí porque al parecer yo ya no le gustaba. Tenía mucha ira, por el dolor que ella me causó al dejarme. Minutos después los pasos ruidosos de Sakura me ensordecían a tal punto de cubrir mis oídos con las manos, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie...

\- Hermano, llegaste antes... - mi hermana se fijaba en mi cara de pocos amigos con los oídos cubiertos - ¿Te sientes bien...? - yo la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido para que entendiera que quería estar solo, no tenía ganas ni de hablar - si quieres te preparo algo... Un filete asado tal vez... - cada palabra que pronunciaba aumentaba mi ira hasta que no pude más y grité - ¡No quiero nada Sakura, vete! ¡Aléjate, quiero estar solo! ¡Nada de lo que hagas me hará sentir mejor! Vete ya... - comprendió que algo malo me pasaba, dió la vuelta y se fue a la cocina lentamente.

Horas después, cuando llegó mi padre vio a Sakura soltar algunas lágrimas mientras cocinaba, le preguntó qué le pasaba y contestó, en voz baja para no molestarme - Mi hermano me gritó, dijo que quería estar solo... Debe sentirse muy mal, pero no quiere decirme qué tiene... - eso lo preocupó y se acercó a la sala para buscarme.

Fujitaka: Touya aquí estás... Luces fatal ¿Qué tienes?

Touya: Papá... Lamento haberle gritado a Sakura...

Fujitaka: Sé que no sueles así con ella, pero si algo malo te ocurre no debes pagarlo con ella que no tiene la culpa. Se preocupa por ti y lo sabes... Ahora dime ¿qué pasa?

Touya: Kaho... (Bajó la mirada) E-ella m-me d-dejó (soltó una lágrima)

Fujitaka: Lo lamento hijo (le da un par de palmadas en la espalda a Touya)... ¿Y te dijo... Por qué?

Touya: P-porque se irá de viaje... Y cree que pronto conoceremos a otras personas... Dijo que quería que termináramos bien... (niega con la cabeza)

Fujitaka: Touya, el futuro es incierto. Si necesita hacer ese viaje y está segura de que no podría mantener una relación a distancia tal vez fue buena la decisión que tomó.

Touya: Pero... ¿Por qué no quería luchar por lo nuestro...? No lo entiendo... Me aseguró que pronto yo querría a alguien más que a ella

Fujitaka: Tal vez es lo que desea para ti... Está bien que la extrañes, tómate el tiempo necesario para superar el despecho; pero recuerda que una relación es de 2, y si ella creyó que lo mejor era separarse debes aceptarlo... Además, yo también creo que conocerás a alguien que no sólo querrás más que a ella, sino que estará dispuesto a luchar por estar juntos sin importar las dificultades.

Touya: Ya no sé qué creer, pero muchas gracias por tus palabras.

Fujitaka: De nada, sabes que aquí estaré siempre para ti.

Touya: Ah, por cierto, no le comentes a Sakura de mi historia con Kaho ni lo que me ocurrió hoy, por favor. Yo se lo contaré algún día, pero ahora no quiero preocuparla más de lo que está.

Fujitaka: Está bien (sonríe)

Poco después estaba Sakura caminando de puntillas hacia nosotros para evitar hacer ruido y nos dijo en voz baja - La cena está lista - . Los 3 nos dirigimos a la mesa del comedor, ella nos sirvió un filete asado a cada uno, al servir el mío me dirigió la palabra cuidadosamente - Hermano... - respondí con mejor disposición - ¿Sí? - y lo que dijo después me dejó con un nudo en la garganta - No te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás... Te sentirás mejor pronto - la miré con ternura mientras aguantaba mis lágrimas, ni siquiera ese día quería que me viera llorar, pero saber que esa certeza permanece dentro de su ser era lo que más necesitaba, y para que ella notara que me hizo sentir mejor sólo podía contestar una cosa - Muchas gracias, monstruo - ella sonrió y agradeciendo por la comida cenamos. El apoyo de los 2 me ayudó a sobrellevar esa tristeza, y aunque superé a Kaho en 6 meses aún tenía la certeza de que no querría a alguien más que a ella, estaba convencido de que sus predicciones estaban erradas... Afortunadamente no fue así.

 **Nota de la Autora:** Muchas gracias por la espera, seguramente notarán que agregué algunas escenas del Manga donde conversan Kaho y Touya (y aclaro aunque esté de más: los derechos del Manga les pertenecen a CLAMP). Pronto hablaré de Yukito y de Syaoran, quería hablar antes de la experiencia de Touya con Kaho porque fue su primer Amor, y ya saben, "el primer Amor nunca se olvida", entenderán que Sakura no intervino mucho en su historia romántica porque ella no conoció a Kaho hasta que se volvió su maestra. ¡Rewiews porfa!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sakura corría para darse prisa, lucía más alta... Y algo mayor. - Debo llegar rápido al aeropuerto... Debo alcanzarlo... - decía mientras se apuraba, al llegar al aeropuerto se encontró con una persona de su tamaño, apenas logré distinguir que se trataba de un niño de su edad... Él le daba un oso de felpa, ambos sonreían y se despedían... Mientras él se alejaba ella le gritó - ¡Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?! -

La alarma me despertó, era extraño para mí tener esa clase de sueños, nunca me había pasado hasta ese día; me alisté para ir a la escuela, bajé y esperé a que Sakura estuviera lista también. Yo tenía 16 años y era mi primer día en la Preparatoria Seijou, mi hermana iba a iniciar el 3º grado en la Primaria Tomoeda, y era su noveno cumpleaños.

Sakura: (Baja las escaleras) ¡Buenos días!

Fujitaka: Buenos días Sakura, feliz cumpleaños. Ven aquí, voy a darte algo.

Sakura: ¿Un obsequio? ¿Para mí?

Fujitaka: Sí, un obsequio de parte mía y de Touya. Te gustará mucho, y es muy útil (le entrega una caja de regalo grande a Sakura)

Sakura: (Se asombra) ¡Qué bien! Ya quiero saber qué es (abre la caja) ¡Aaaah! Unos patines (le brillan los ojos) Muchas gracias a los 2

Fujitaka: Con ellos podrás ir a la escuela más rápido, y Touya podrá acompañarte yendo en la bicicleta que recibió por su cumpleaños

Touya: Mi cumpleaños alternativo más bien (se ríe un poco)

Fujitaka: (Sonríe) Aunque no sea bisiesto celebraremos cada año el día de tu nacimiento.

Touya: (Asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a Sakura) Felicidades, ahora serás un monstruo sobre ruedas.

Sakura: No-soy-un-monstruo hermano

Touya: Si-no-eres-un-monstruo-¿por-qué-hablas-así?

Sakura: ... No hay forma de convencerte ¿verdad?

Touya: Nop... Pero haces muy buenos intentos. Ahora desayunemos pronto antes que se nos haga tarde.

Fujitaka: (Coloca los platos con el desayuno encima de la mesa del comedor)

Familia Kinomoto: (Juntan las manos al mismo tiempo) ¡Gracias por la comida!

Desayunamos y salimos por primera vez en nuestros vehículos. Era una fortuna que Sakura había aprendido a patinar cuando fuimos a Tokio en las vacaciones de primavera, allí había una pista de patinaje sobre hielo y la llevamos para que aprendiera, mi padre había alquilado 3 pares de patines para nosotros y ella se sintió a gusto, dominó rápido la técnica y dimos vueltas a la pista juntos; siempre ha sido buena en los deportes.

Aún así íbamos a una velocidad moderada por ser el primer día rodando. Ambos llegamos a nuestras escuelas, una quedaba junto a la otra. Recuerdo que meses antes de terminar la Secundaria papá me informó dónde iba a continuar mis estudios, argumentó que era muy buena institución por la calidad de sus docentes y demás características que la hacían digna de ser tomada en cuenta - ... Además, se ubica junto a la Primaria Tomoeda... - añadió - ¿En serio? ¿Cómo no me fijé antes...? - interrumpí involuntariamente, no suelo decir nada mientras mi padre habla y me apenaba haberlo hecho - Perdón papá, no te quería interrumpir - él sonrió y continuó - Lo supuse, de haberlo sabido tal vez habrías sido tú el que me hubiera pedido el consentimiento de estudiar allí - . Yo sonreí un poco y solté un suspiro. - Ahora no tengo duda de que estás de acuerdo - finalizó.

Al entrar al aula de clases noté que el docente no había llegado, casi todos mis compañeros se presentaban entre sí, en especial las chicas, había un grupito que no dejaba de mirarme sin disimular, yo con mi expresión seria les dí a entender que me daba cuenta y volvieron a sus asuntos de inmediato. Me senté en mi puesto, la clase empezó y el día transcurrió sin mayores novedades. Al llegar a casa vi de lejos a Sakura caminando junto a una niña de cabello largo (sí, se trataba de quien sería su mejor amiga) ambas se despidieron y esa niña siguió su rumbo mientras mi hermana entraba por la puerta.

Sakura: ¡Ya llegué!

Touya: ¿Quién era esa niña?

Sakura: Su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, es nueva en la Primaria Tomoeda y estudia en mi salón. Le dí la bienvenida y le regalé mi borrador porque no tenía en el momento.

Touya: Ahora los monstruos regalan borradores...

Sakura: (Empuña la mano) ¡No soy un monstruo!

Touya: ¿Por qué no te regresaste en patines?

Sakura: Porque Tomoyo insistió que quería acompañarme a casa y platicar en el camino, no podía si yo iba en patines. Ella es muy amable y atenta, creo que seremos muy buenas amigas.

Touya: Debe ser especial, te tomó 2 semanas llamar a las otras 3 por sus nombres.

Sakura: Ah, te refieres a...

Touya: (Interrumpe a Sakura) Tú las conoces mejor, sé sus apellidos y con eso me basta.

Sakura: Ya veo... Hermano, ¿lograste hacer algún amigo en la preparatoria?

Touya: Yo no hago amigos...

Sakura: ¿QUÉ?!

Touya: ... No hago amigos tan pronto. Primero los conozco un poco para saber si quiero que sean mis amigos... Deberías hacer lo mismo con tus compañeros, en especial con esa niña de pelo largo

Sakura: Su nombre es Tomoyo

Touya: Ella misma

Sakura: Si logras hacer un amigo... ¿Me lo presentarás?

Touya: (Suspira) Lo haré

Sakura: ¡Sí! (Da saltitos de alegría)

Touya: Claro... Si no lo hago no me creerá cuando le diga que tengo a un monstruo de hermana

Sakura: (Frunce el ceño) Espero que conozcas a alguien que sea muy amable, y así tal vez quieras ser como él. (Se da la vuelta) Voy a hacer la cena, y prepararé algo con pasta de pescado.

Touya: Agghhh... (Muestra expresión de desagrado y niega con la cabeza) Mejor yo hago la cena (se dirige rápido a la cocina)

Sakura: (Susurra) Al menos hoy te gané

Touya: (Se asoma a la sala) No cantes victoria... Por querer hacerme una broma con la cena prepararé puré de papas

Sakura: (Abre más los ojos) ¡No, hermano, no lo hagas!

Touya: Tú te lo buscaste... (Se devuelve a la cocina)

Sakura se quedó sentada en el sofá con los brazos cruzados con un puchero de frustración, realmente creyó que prepararía puré de papas. Lo que ella no sabía era que hice el mercado días antes y compré varios alimentos, excepto papas; siempre tomo en cuenta los gustos de los 3, pero no se lo diría, decidí esperar a sorprenderla cuando sirviera la cena. Le mentí con el tema de los amigos, no me interesaba convivir con ninguna persona que no fuera mi familia, con Kaho era diferente pero dejamos de hablarnos, aprendí que no debía acostumbrarme a alguien nuevo en mi vida porque tarde o temprano se alejaría, me compadecía del optimismo de mi hermana por creer que pronto yo encontraría a un amigo, tenía la seguridad de que ella estaba en un completo error. Mi padre llegó de la universidad como de costumbre y nos saludó a ambos. Al servir la cena Sakura hizo su expresión más común al fijarse de que preparé algo distinto - ¿Hoe? - notó que serví pasta en forma de tornillos con salsa de tomate, del asombro le brillaban los ojos - Te salvaste, olvidé las papas cuando hice el mercado - le susurré, si le decía en voz alta papá me iba a delatar. Los 3 agradecimos por la comida y cenamos.

Todos en Tomoeda estaban inconscientes en el suelo, me distinguía a mí mismo durmiendo junto a un muñeco amarillo de orejas grandes y cola larga... A mi padre también pude ver dormido, y Sonomi estaba junto a él... Sakura estaba despierta, de pié en lo más alto de una torre, lucía algo mayor , usaba un traje extraño de color rosado - No sé qué piensas ahora de mí... - le decía a alguien - ... Tú me gustas mucho... - me sorprendían sus palabras - ... Y siempre serás la persona más valiosa para mí... - finalizó entre lágrimas ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo sabía - Para mí también... Sakura - respondió un muchacho, a ambos los separaba un abismo, sólo pude distinguir que usaba un traje parecido al de Sakura pero verde, y apenas su cabello castaño, quería saber quién era, mientras más quería visualizar su rostro más borrosa era la escena...

Sonó el despertador. Otra vez estaba soñando, había transcurrido un semestre y medio desde la primera ocasión. Era tan extraño, no podía entender por qué tenía sueños tan extraños con el futuro de Sakura; me enojaba con el joven ficticio que aparecía por segunda vez, y como "la persona que ella más quiere"... Para que alguien pudiera estar con ella tenía que aprobarlo yo primero, y para mí ninguno valía la pena o era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Se trata de mi querida hermana, una niña alegre, inocente y amorosa, me aseguré todo ese tiempo de que tuviera una infancia y una vida muy feliz, al igual que papá; no permitiría que ningún mocoso llegara a arruinar su felicidad... Antes de que aumentara mi ira por cosas que eran producto de mi mente me alisté para ir a la escuela, esperé a mi hermana como de costumbre, bajó ruidosamente y dio los "buenos días" de manera eufórica, lo habitual. No quería que nada ni nadie le robara su sonrisa. Jamás. Si alguien iba a molestarla sería yo. Nadie más.

Luego de mi típica broma del "monstruo" mi familia y yo desayunamos, después Sakura y yo salimos, ella en sus patines y yo en mi bicicleta.

(Mientras rodaban)

Touya: Y esa niña de cabello largo ¿la sigues tratando?

Sakura: Hablas de Tomoyo, y sí. Conversamos todos los días de escuela.

Touya: Es algo rara, hace 2 meses cuando la conocí dijo que me parecía a ti por mis orejas.

Sakura: Perdónala, estaba muy emocionada por ser su cumpleaños, y ansiosa por conocerte y a papá. Además le dije que no nos parecíamos tanto, tal vez por eso lo dijo...

Touya: Hmmmm...

Sakura: ... (Dice entre una risa de incomodidad) Aunque también creo que es algo extraña...

Touya: Pero te trata bien

Sakura. Sí. Es mi mejor amiga.

Touya: Bien por ti... Ya casi llegamos

Sakura entró corriendo a su escuela, yo llegué a la mía, cuando me senté en mi puesto inició la clase. El maestro Hayashi dejó pasar a un joven de cabello grisáceo, piel muy clara y anteojos grandes, en cierto modo me recordaba a mi padre pero me fijé que había algo inusual en él que me daba curiosidad, porque su presencia era diferente a la de cualquier persona. También a la mía. Incluso a la de Kaho, sabía que ella era una mujer con habilidades sobrenaturales, pero con él no podía distinguir lo particular de su ser. Una vez copiado su nombre en la pizarra con tiza nuestro docente lo presentó - Alumnos les presento a su nuevo compañero. Su nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro. Aunque es nuevo en la Institución vive en Tomoeda desde hace varios años. Espero que todos sean amables con él. - su nombre en kanji significa "Conejo de Nieve", me pareció gracioso darme cuenta de eso - Tsukishiro, siéntate en el puesto de allá, junto a Kinomoto - las chicas volteaban a mirarlo fijamente, y por primera vez yo les daba la razón para hacerlo. Me preguntaba "si vive tanto tiempo en Tomoeda, y su presencia es inusual ¿cómo no lo conocí antes?".

La clase de ese día fue una de las más interesantes que he tenido, por primera vez se me había presentado un reto en la hora de matemáticas. Cada vez que el maestro llamaba a algún compañero a realizar algún ejercicio difícil en la pizarra yo lo resolvía por mi cuenta y lo terminaba mucho antes, sin errores. En esa ocasión fue el turno de Yuki, yo estaba listo para vencerlo mentalmente como solía hacer con el resto, no sólo eso, iba a marcar mi récord en resolver un ejercicio, el tiempo estimado era 30 segundos y lo iba a reducir a 28 - Tsukishiro, ya puedes empezar a resolver el ejercicio - le indicó el maestro Hayashi, lo que asumí como un canto de partida. Era mi especialidad, me sentía en un ambiente donde encajaba perfectamente, y no debía aplicar mayor razonamiento que el matemático... Pero de repente hubo un paso en el que me atasqué, mientras buscaba el detalle donde podía haberme equivocado una voz me distrajo de mi concentración - Listo profesor - dijo Yukito, quien culminó en 20 segundos, no lo pude creer, "seguramente debe tener muchos errores, nadie lograría resolver eso tan rápido" afirmaba mi orgullo mientras nuestro docente revisaba el procedimiento y el resultado. - Bien hecho Tsukishiro - así se confirmó que fui vencido - Kinomoto, ¿tu resultado es igual al de tu compañero? - me sorprendió la pregunta del maestro - N-no, no lo he terminado aún, maestro - ante mi respuesta él se quedó mudo por unos segundos, luego sonrió un poco y continuó - supongo que ahora las clases serán más interesantes ¿no es así? - asentí con la cabeza con expresión neutra sin pronunciar palabra alguna, me enojó que alguien desconocido, por más deslumbrante que fuese su presencia, rompiera un récord mejor del que me planteé, y más aún que lo notara todo el salón de clase, se suponía que mi rutina era secreta, me disgustó que se revelara pues no acostumbro alardear de mis virtudes académicas.

Durante la hora del almuerzo me senté solo en la mesa donde acostumbro, comiendo me distraía de la rareza de lo ocurrido en la mañana, evitaba pensar en eso. En el momento que menos esperé estaba Yuki con una bolsa grande repleta de comida que se terminó en 20 minutos, hasta su forma de comer me parecía extraña (terminó de comer 5 minutos antes que yo, y comía el doble de cantidad, "¿qué acaso tiene varios estómagos como las vacas?" me pregunté), consideré seriamente aplicarle la ley de hielo cuando de repente se dirigió a mí - Las relaciones interpersonales son curiosas ¿verdad? - sonrió - ¿Ah? - confundido sólo pude pronunciar eso - Creen que con el primer día lograrán conocer a todos y saber quiénes serán sus mejores amigos... Acaban con la ilusión o con la disposición de tomarse todo el año escolar para conocer mejor a cada uno ¿no crees? - no creí que alguien más pudiera compartir mi opinión sobre la convivencia, me sorprendió gratamente su respuesta - Cierto, las mujeres por querer ir muy rápido discuten por tonterías o cometen indiscreciones, y el grupo que se prometía amistad eterna la primera semana termina disuelto para las próximas vacaciones de primavera - respondí, ambos reímos un poco y él continuó - Los hombres no suelen ser de los que expresan sus pensamientos profundos, y aún así crean grupos para conversar de temas impersonales. Pueden considerarse una familia aunque sólo conozcan lo básico de cada quién - identifiqué esa conducta en mí y en los demás integrantes del equipo de fútbol de la Secundaria donde estudié, aunque el que dijera "Los hombres no suelen ser" en vez de "no solemos ser" me pareció extraño - Eres muy observador - fue lo que se me ocurrió decirle, en realidad no sabía qué pensar realmente - Es injusto que por analizar la conducta humana lo cataloguen a uno como fenómeno - afirmó él, y bajó la mirada como si hubiese recordado algo desagradable.

A partir de ese momento cuestioné la opinión que tuve de él horas antes, creí que tal vez ya sabía que no era un ser común pero se avergonzaba, y que, al igual que yo, se refugiaba en las materias de la escuela para darle utilidad a su manera única de ser. Me dí cuenta de que lo juzgué mal, me retracté de los pensamientos de ira que tenía hacia él cuando me venció, era extraño sentirse culpable por haber prejuzgado a alguien el primer día que lo conocía, cuando yo solía tener opiniones adelantadas de mis compañeros el primer día de clases y no sentía nada en especial; pero con Yuki fue distinto, porque al decir él esas palabras algo me decía que leía mis sentimientos. Así que decidí hablar en base a cómo me sentí desde ese instante - No debería ser, más bien evitar sucumbir a los automatismos es motivo de ser considerado como alguien culto - le contesté, para darle a entender que apoyo su manera de pensar... Y de ser, me estaba pareciendo alguien interesante por lo que me presenté - Soy Touya Kinomoto - . - Es un placer conocerte - luego de responderme sonrió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se marchó, lo busqué con la mirada y allí estaba, paseando por los pasillos; supuse que quería conocer la escuela así que fui detrás de él para que no se perdiera.

Touya: Oye, ¿por qué quieres conocer tan rápido la escuela? Tienes todo el resto del año escolar para eso.

Yukito: Pero la escuela es un lugar donde debo ser puntual, no quisiera perderme cuando quiera ir a las clases luego de ayudar a algún club cada vez que necesiten apoyo.

Touya: ¿Y no sería mejor unirte a algún club y establecer tu horario fijo?

Yukito: No quiero ser aficionado a una cosa en particular, creo que todo aquí es interesante y merece mi atención por igual.

Touya: Se nota que tienes mucho entusiasmo... Ya sé a quién pedirle ayuda entonces cuando el club de fútbol requiera algo.

Yukito: Estás en el club de fútbol ¿verdad?

Touya: (Asiente con la cabeza)

Yukito: Qué bien. Y sí, cuenta con mi apoyo (sonríe)

Me estaba cayendo bien, me recordaba tanto a la manera alegre de ser de mi padre y de Sakura... De repente empecé a recordar lo que hablé el otro día con mi hermana y la pregunta que me hizo - Si logras hacer un amigo... ¿Me lo presentarás? - a regañadientes le prometí que lo haría, pero era demasiado pronto para considerarlo mi amigo, incluso él lo pensaba así por lo que hablamos primero. Entonces me prometí conocerlo mejor cada día, empezando por ayudarlo a conocer mejor la escuela durante el tiempo que quedaba de la hora del almuerzo, aunque mi parte más pesimista me dijera que tarde o temprano se marcharía y sería mejor no acostumbrarme a su presencia. A las 3 p.m. finalizando las clases salí a buscar mi bicicleta donde la tenía estacionada, hasta donde yo sabía 4 estudiantes de la preparatoria éramos los únicos que íbamos a la escuela en bicicleta mientras que el resto iba en auto o caminando, sin embargo me fijé que había una quinta bicicleta, mientras sacaba la mía para irme a casa Yukito llegó a sacarla. - ¿Es tuya? - le pregunté - Sí - sonrió luego de responder - Coincidencia - contesté señalándole mi bicicleta, su sonrisa se amplió mientras se marchó rodando. Yo me fui un rato después.

En las siguientes 2 semanas conversábamos durante la hora del almuerzo de temas triviales, y de vez en cuando hablábamos de cómo éramos, averigüé que su cumpleaños es el 25 de Diciembre, le gustan todos los platillos que existen y su especialidad en la cocina es el potaje de Curry, yo por mi parte le dije que mi cumpleaños es el 29 de Febrero, mi platillo favorito es el filete asado, detesto la pasta de pescado y mi especialidad en la cocina es el Omelet y el Yakisoba. El lunes de la siguiente semana le pregunté con quién vivía, me dijo que con sus abuelos, pues sus padres fallecieron hace tiempo, fue otra coincidencia que él también supiera lo que era perder a un ser querido (o en su caso 2), así que le conté que vivo con mi padre y mi hermana, también de cuando perdí a mi madre a los 10 años. - Tienes un padre ejemplar, y tu hermana debe ser encantadora - comentó Yukito - En cierto modo me recuerdas a él... Y ella es escandalosa, pero no es mala - sonreí porque recordé las veces que jugaba al monstruo con ella - A ella la quieres mucho ¿verdad? - respondió, yo no quería profundizar mi sentido de hermandad, y menos en ese momento que sentí un nudo en la garganta por recordar cuando estuve para ella cuando perdimos a mamá y cuando ella tuvo la mejor de las consideraciones conmigo al haber perdido el Amor de Kaho... - Mi padre y yo nos hemos asegurado de que tenga una infancia feliz... - es todo lo que pude decir. Luego ocurrió algo que no esperé, como si él hubiera sabido lo que mi corazón necesitaba. Se acercó a mí, me dio una leve palmada en la espalda y contestó - Entiendo que ella te recuerde a tu mamá... Y no quieren que se entristezca con su nostalgia cuando no recuerda lo que los 3 sufrieron al perderla... Eres un buen hermano, y jamás consideres que eres débil por tener esos sentimientos. Negarlos o durar mucho tiempo sin expresarlos te harán mucho daño - me miró a los ojos y yo me sentí en paz, como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Tenía tiempo sin sentirme así de tranquilo, y allí supe que él es especial.

\- Tienes un buen corazón Kinomoto - continuó Yukito sonriendo - No me conoces bien ¿cómo sabes que "tengo un buen corazón"? No sufro de problemas cardíacos, si a eso te refieres - contesté desviando la mirada, sus comentarios me apenaban mucho, no entendía por qué - Qué bien que tengas buena salud, aunque no me refiero a eso. Los hechos hablan más de ti que tus palabras. Tienes muy buenos sentimientos a pesar de que no los expreses a menudo. Una vez aprendí que las cosas no son lo que parecen, y me alegra que no seas esa persona frívola que aparentas ser - . Seguía sin comprender por qué sus palabras me ponían contento de más, pero como empecé a actuar de manera impulsiva en base a mis sentimientos desde que lo conocí decidí involuclarlo más en mi vida, la mejor manera que me pareció era reunirlo con las personas más importantes para mí. - Oye, ¿te gustaría ir a mi casa después de clases? Mi familia querrá conocerte - su expresión fue de duda - No quiero molestarlos, seguramente ustedes tendrán cosas que hacer - insistí a que fuera - No lo serás, confía en mí - me miró fijamente, recuerdo haber estado nervioso en ese instante y no lograba entender qué me estaba ocurriendo - De acuerdo, iré contigo - sonrió luego de que lo convencí.

Yuki y yo llegamos a mi casa, le comenté que debíamos esperar que mi padre llegara de la Universidad para presentárselo, mientras tanto podía conocer a mi hermana, quien estaba sentada en el sofá.

Touya: Ya llegué.

Sakura: ¡Herma...! (Se quedó muda y empezó a sonrojarse al mirar a Yukito) Emmm... (Se miraba las manos)

Touya: Oye, él es Yukito (señala a Yukito). Estudia en mi salón desde hace 2 semanas.

Sakura: Emmm... (mira a Yukito sonrojada) Es un placer conocerte Yukito (se levanta y hace una reverencia)

Yukito: (Hace una reverencia) El placer es todo mío Sakura. (Sonríe) Touya me ha hablado de ti.

Touya: Claro... Le dije que debía hablarte de mi hermana monstruo.

Sakura: (Frunce el ceño y empuña la mano hacia Touya a espaldas de Yukito)

Yukito: ¿Le hablaste de mí?

Sakura: No (se sonroja)... Pero ahora que recuerdo mi hermano me dijo que me presentaría a un amigo si llegaba a tener (se queda pensativa por 2 segundos y luego se asombra) ¡Eres amigo de mi hermano!

Yukito: (Se asombra y voltea hacia Touya) Así parece (Sonríe)

Sakura: (Levanta los brazos de alegría) ¡Qué bien! Prepararé unos postres

Touya: Apenas aprendiste a hacer cupcakes, mejor que los prepare papá cuando llegue.

(Fujitaka llega a la casa)

Fujitaka: Ya llegué.

Touya: Papá... Él es Yukito Tsukishiro... Mi compañero de clase

Sakura: ¡Y su amigo, papá! (se sonroja)

Touya: (Asiente con la cabeza y sonríe un poco)

Fujitaka: (Sonríe)

Yukito: Es un placer conocerlo señor Kinomoto (Hace una reverencia)

Fujitaka: Mucho gusto en conocerte también Yukito (Hace una reverencia).

Sakura: Papá, yo quería preparar cupcakes para todos... Pero mi hermano prefiere que los cocines tú... (baja la mirada)

Fujitaka: ¿Por qué no me ayudas a cocinarlos? Ve a buscar los utensilios de la cocina mientras voy a cambiarme y a ponerme el delantal.

Sakura: ¡Está bien! Iré a buscar mi delantal también (corre a la cocina)

Yukito: Se siente bien saber que les agradé Touya

Touya: (Sonríe un poco) Reconocen a alguien de buen corazón cuando lo conocen

Yukito: Tengo algo en común con ellos entonces (sonríe). Gracias por haberme convencido de venir.

Touya: No hay de qué (desvía la mirada y se sonroja)

Los postres que prepararon mi padre y Sakura quedaron muy bien, los 4 charlamos y Yukito era el centro de atención de toda la conversación. Les contó lo mismo que a mí tan rápido, se ganaron su confianza tan rápido por tratarse de mi familia. Me sentía tan bien por tener a mi primer y mejor amigo junto a mi familia, siempre les voy a estar agradecidos por haber tratado tan bien a la primera persona que les presenté, no quería que eso terminara nunca. Cuando nos despedimos de Yuki y él se marchó a su casa había un vacío en mi corazón, jamás me había pasado hasta ese momento, ni siquiera con Kaho porque no me sentía así de mal cada vez que terminaban nuestras citas, tenía la certeza de que la volvería a ver de nuevo... Por supuesto, antes de que ella me dejara... Aunque no podía, y mucho menos quería considerar la idea de que él se fuera de mi vida, me negaba rotundamente a la posibilidad... Aún me niego, y lo haré todos los días de mi vida y aún después. Al aceptar ese hecho comprendí que nuestra amistad significaba mucho más para mí. Ahora admito que mis sentimientos por Yukito Tsukishiro son diferentes a los que tuve por Kaho Mizuki y que ella tenía razón, aunque ese día ni recordaba a mi ex-novia, y no me intereresaba hacerlo tampoco.

Notas de la Autora: Muchísimas gracias por la espera; ya no tengo tantas horas libres como antes y eso tuvo repercusión en mi inspiración. Ya al menos saben lo que Touya pensaba del hecho de que Sakura pudiera amar a alguien en ese entonces; y a quienes lo piden con desesperación les doy un mensaje esperanzador: "Syaoran is coming soon". En el próximo capítulo hará su aparición... ¡Hasta entonces!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 _Era noche de luna llena, se podía apreciar la iluminada torre de Tokio. Una criatura voladora estaba a la expectativa, era majestuosa, de alas grandes, cabello blanco y largo... Pero no sabía por qué me parecía familiar, era extraño, no conocía a nadie con esos rasgos... De frente, sobre un edificio podía distinguir una persona que usaba un traje extraño y una capa, junto a una pequeña figura amarilla que flotaba..._

Sonó el despertador, me preguntaba si esa figura amarilla flotante era el muñeco del sueño anterior... Y por qué esa criatura de cabello largo me parecía haberla conocido de otra parte... Sin perder más tiempo me alisté para ir a la escuela, debía estar más temprano por la práctica de fútbol, y porque desde la visita de Yuki a mi casa decidimos ir juntos a la Preparatoria Seijou en bicicleta; a partir del día en que Sakura se dió cuenta de eso nos hacía compañía rodando con sus patines, y ese día no fue la excepción. Mi padre despertó más temprano por preparar el desayuno y el almuerzo para ambos - Buenos días Touya - saludó con una sonrisa, como habitualmente lo hace - Buenos días - le respondí - Ya está listo el desayuno, ven a comer - me sirvió el desayuno en la mesa - Muchas gracias - le agradecí, y noté que aún no se escuchaban las pisadas ruidosas de Sakura, últimamente se quedaba dormida más tiempo y me preocupaba un poco por eso - ¿Y Sakura no ha despertado? - le pregunté a papá. Él negó con la cabeza y se quedó pensativo; se dió cuenta, al igual que yo, que se había convertido en un hábito para mi hermana quedarse dormida más tiempo, por lo que la llamé en voz alta.

Touya: ¡Sakura, ya va a estar listo el desayuno!

Sakura: ¡Ya voy!

(Sakura baja las escaleras)

Sakura: ¡Buenos días!

Touya: ¿Por qué hacías tanto ruido?

Sakura: No estaba haciendo nada

Touya: ¿Ah sí? Pues se podían escuchar las pisadas que dabas

Sakura: No es cierto, estaba caminando normal

Touya: Sí, no me digas...Tus pisadas se escuchaban idénticas a las que hacen las bestias

Sakura: (Empuña la mano y camina con pisadas fuertes hasta quedar frente a Touya) ¡Yo no soy Sakura-bestia!

Touya: (Le puso la taza de café que tenía encima de la cabeza de Sakura) Aunque eres la bestia más pequeña de todas

Era la primera vez que le ponía mi taza encima a Sakura, desde que empecé a jugar al "monstruo" con ella hasta que comenzó a tener uso de razón colocaba mi vaso de plástico encima de ella para saber cuánto había crecido. Era genial volver a ese hábito por medio de las bromas, y me impresionaba lo alta que se había vuelto a sus 10 años, yo a su edad no era tan alto, que yo recuerde.

Fujitaka: Se ve que desde temprano los 2 se llevan muy bien (le deja el desayuno a Sakura en la mesa) Adelante

Sakura: Ay, se ve delicioso (junta las manos) ¡Muchas gracias por la comida! (empieza a comer)

Fujitaka: (Se dirige a Sakura) ¿Está rico?

Sakura: (Asiente con la cabeza)

Touya: (Termina de desayunar) Gracias por la comida (se levanta de la mesa)

Sakura: ¿Ya te vas?

Touya: Tengo práctica de fútbol en la mañana

Fujitaka: (Le entrega el almuerzo a Touya) Cuídate mucho.

Touya: Nos vemos

Sakura: Em... Espérame por favor

Me fui con mi bicicleta a encontrarme con Yuki e irnos juntos a la escuela, luego de 5 minutos y antes de darme cuenta Sakura me alcanzó con los patines. No entendía por qué si ella, teniendo la disposición, solía llegar a tiempo, conmigo o sin mí.

Sakura: Oye, espérame ¡No me dejes!

Touya: Tú no tendrás problemas si llegas un poco más tarde, Sakura (logra ver de lejos a Yukito) ¡Hola Yuki!

Yukito: ¡Hola, buenos días!

(Touya y Sakura se detienen al conseguirse con Yukito)

Touya: Hola

Yukito: Buenos días Touya (se dirige a Sakura) ¡Muy buenos días Sakura! Te levantaste muy temprano

Sakura: Sí

Touya: (Desvía la mirada) Si supieras que desayunó en sólo 5 minutos

Sakura: (Patea a Touya con la punta de uno de sus patines, ve a Yukito y se ríe un poco)

Yukito: (Ve a Sakura y sonríe) Hoy te despertaste con mucha energía

Un mes después de la visita de Yuki a mi casa empezó a llamarme por mi nombre, no me molestó, es más, hasta decidí llamarlo por un apodo acortando su nombre. Los 3 rodamos en nuestros vehículos hasta nuestras respectivas instituciones educativas. Poco antes de llegar a la escuela de Sakura, Yukito se despidió de ella.

Yukito: Bueno, nos vemos después Sakura

Sakura: (Se queda en la entrada de la Primaria Tomoeda)

Yukito: (Sigue rodando mientras le lanza un caramelo a Sakura) ¡Hasta luego!

Me agrada que Yukito le exprese a Sakura el cariño que le tengo, aunque no sea cosa mía hacerlo de manera directa; Sakura también ha sido muy atenta con él desde el principio, me ha agradado siempre eso, aunque me cueste molestarla en presencia de Yuki. Él siempre ha entendido mi necesidad de protegerla y colabora conmigo en eso, incluso siento que yo estoy pendiente de mi hermana cuando él lo está; por eso yo seguí de largo al llegar a la Primaria Tomoeda ese día, porque sabía que mi compañero y mejor amigo estaba pendiente de ella. - Sé que te cuesta no voltear para asegurarte de que llegó bien a la escuela - dijo Yuki mientras seguíamos rodando en nuestras bicicletas - Hmmm - asentí a regañadientes - Tomoyo la saludó y se quedaron hablando, entrarán juntas - me aseguró - Tomoyo tiene la misma edad de Sakura - así le dí a entender que, aunque su mejor amiga procuraba su bien no confiaba en ella del todo por ser también una niña. - Te aprendiste su nombre, al menos ya no desconfías tanto de ella - respondió, y él tenía razón, aunque no le tenía confianza tanto como a él. Ambos estacionamos nuestras bicicletas al llegar a la Preparatoria Seijou, le colocamos los seguros y nos fuimos a clase.

A las 3 p.m. inició la práctica de fútbol, luego de clases. Yuki estaba colaborando como de costumbre llevando toallas y botellas de agua para el equipo, de vez en cuando llevaba un balón si hacía falta pero no fué necesario en esa ocasión. En la Secundaria yo era delantero pero en la Preparatoria me tocó ser de medio campo y debía acostumbrarme... Al menos hasta que mi desempeño demostrara que tenía las aptitudes para ser el goleador estrella. Una hora después durante el entretiempo, fui a ver a Yukito, él estaba sentado en la banca con los ojos cerrados, como inconsciente, creí que se había quedado dormido por lo que intenté despertarlo - Oye, Yuki, despierta ya - lo tomé por los hombros y lo mecí por 3 segundos, no despertaba. De repente me dí cuenta de que el cielo se oscureció y unas luces que parecían fuegos artificiales se dispersaban por toda la Colonia Tomoeda, volteé hacia la cancha y ninguno le ponía atención a tal fenómeno, cada quién estaba en sus asuntos sin saber lo que ocurría, la única explicación que le daba a esa situción era que se debía a algo sobrenatural.

El cielo volvió a la normalidad, seguí anonadado por lo que acababa de presenciar, hasta que una voz me hizo voltear - ¿Touya? ¿Por qué no estás en la cancha? Falta poco para que termine el primer tiempo - Yukito llevaba 15 minutos dormido, era inusual en él porque siempre ha sido alguien enérgico - Terminó hace 10 minutos, estamos en el entretiempo... - desvié la mirada recordando lo que había pasado - ¿Pasa algo? - me preguntó; él sabía muchas cosas de mí, pero me negaba a hablarle de mis experiencias sobrenaturales, porque creí que no era un tema común entre ambos. - Sólo me preocupó que te quedaras dormido, eso jamás te pasa - contesté, su expresión fué de alivio - Descuida Touya, seguramente necesitaba esa pequeña siesta - sonrió, y yo me tranquilicé, creyendo que había sido casualidad. ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que no lo era, y que más bien ese evento era el inicio de algo más grande que mi capacidad de detectar seres mágicos? Ignorando eso, el partido continuó y terminó sin novedades.

Al llegar a casa sentí una presencia extraña, muy diferente a las demás que había notado en mi vida, porque era constante en lugar de intermitente. - Ya llegué - dije haciendo de cuenta que todo andaba normal, aunque algo me decía que no lo estaba. escuché las pisadas ruidosas en la escalera, Sakura había llegado a tiempo y eso me alivió. -H-hola hermano - saludaba con pena "¿Ella con pena?" Me preguntaba, pues sólo actúa así cuando esconde algo - Hola ¿Hace cuánto llegaste a casa? - le pregunté, para averiguar si era sólo idea mía o si estaba en lo cierto - Después de clases... Me vine con Tomoyo igual que siempre - miraba al suelo y se rascaba la nuca - Bueno, ayúdame a preparar la cena - le dije - Está bien - respondió dirigiéndose muy rápido a la cocina. Yo me asomé a la sala de estar para fijarme si había algo roto pero no, todo estaba en orden, salvo por esa presencia mágica que no desaparecía... Pero era imposible para mí imaginar que mi hermana menor tuviera algo que ver con la magia. En lo que la cena estuvo lista ella duró menos tiempo en el comedor de lo que duró en la mañana desayunando.

Sakura: (Cena muy rápido) Gracias por la comida (saca un pudín del refrigerador)

Touya: ¿A dónde piensas llevar eso?

Otra actitud extraña que tenía: llevar postres a su habitación. Algo pasaba, quería averiguar qué era, pero todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo. Creí que tal vez era por su etapa de crecimiento que la hacía querer comer en mayor cantidad, como Yuki acostumbraba, y aún acostumbra al decir verdad. Horas después me fui a dormir luego de haber lavado los trastes, mi sueño siempre había sido pesado durante las primeras horas de la noche pero en ese momento un ruido ensordecedor casi no me dejó dormir, creí que se trataba de un avión, abrí un poco mis ojos para averiguar brevemente de qué se trataba, distinguí un ave desde mi ventana, era más grande de lo que debería según mi percepción, sin embargo concluí que estaba confundido por estar más dormido que despierto y, manteniendo la idea de que era un avión, volví a quedar en un sueño profundo. No me preocupaba por la presencia mágica pues la notaba desde horas antes, "tarde o temprano se marcha" mi mente aseguraba. Al día siguiente llamé a Sakura temprano en la mañana para que se despertara.

Touya: ¡Es hora de desayunar!

Sakura: ¡Sí! (Se alista para ir a la escuela y baja las escaleras) Buenos días hermano

Touya: Qué raro, bajó en la primera llamada... Parece que el día de hoy va a llover

Sakura: Lo que pasa es que "alguien" me despertó temprano

Touya: ¿Ah?

Sakura: Tonto, es el despertador (se ríe)

Touya: Hmmm... (Busca el desayuno para servirlo)

Sakura: (Se dirige al portaretrato) Buenos días mamita

Fujitaka: (Llega al comedor) Hola, muy buenos días a todos

Sakura: ¡Buenos días papá!

Touya: Buenos días.

Fujitaka: Hoy también desayunaremos delicioso

Touya: Claro, cocino mejor que el monstruo

Sakura: (Patea a Touya en el pié) Anda papá, vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfríe (desayuna) Gracias por todo (recoge los utensilios).

Fujitaka: El día de hoy te despertaste muy temprano

Sakura: Es que me toca asear el salón (toma un bocadillo y sube a su habitación)

Touya: Monstruo…

La actitud de Sakura aquella mañana era un indicio de que algo había cambiado en su entorno. Hablaba de "alguien" que la despertaba y luego ella subía un bocadillo a su habitación, me preguntaba si tenía una mascota oculta allí; luego recordé que, aunque a ella le encantan los animales, prefería contemplarlos a distancia porque le parecía mucha responsabilidad cuidarlos y al mismo tiempo atender los quehaceres de la casa y los deberes escolares, en lugar de eso elegía tener ositos de felpa. Sin embargo había algo que seguía sin parecerme normal: la presencia mágica. Cada vez se hacía más fuerte, de a poco pero aumentaba considerablemente. Creí que se trataba de uno de esos días en que vería a mi madre, pero desde que empecé la Secundaria no aparecía, por lo que descarté la idea. Dejando ese asunto como un misterio, otra vez, pasé el día de escuela atendiendo las clases y haciendo competencias de rapidez en los ejercicios de matemáticas con Yuki, no me molestaba que me ganara aunque por dignidad no podía dejarle la victoria tan fácil, así que me esforzaba, logré terminar al mismo tiempo que él, y mi recompensa fue su sonrisa felicitándome por haber mejorado mi desempeño, podía ser capaz de superarme muchas veces más con tal de tener ese premio todos los días. No quería confesarle mis sentimientos porque creí que si le decía podía provocar que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros, como que conversáramos menos o volviéramos a ser unos perfectos extraños como lo éramos antes de conocernos... Con tal de mantenerlo a mi lado con su amistad y cariño incondicional era capaz de mantener mi silencio.

En la hora del almuerzo conversamos él y yo, le comenté que estaba interesado en trabajar para costear mis estudios universitarios, por lo que Yuki me sugirió el acuario - Hay un anuncio que está en la puerta desde hace 1 semana, dice "se solicita personal masculino mayor de 16 años". Es perfecto para ti - me aseguró él, a mí no me convencía mucho la idea, fruncí el ceño para darlo a entender, por lo que él continuó - Además, si quisieras, podrías invitar a Sakura a ir allá - me quedé pensativo, y recordé que su escuela planeaba un paseo allá, aunque sólo sería por un día tenía la oportunidad de estar junto a ella sin dejar de ocuparme de mis asuntos, y la iba a aprovechar. - Después de la escuela voy para allá, lamento no poder acompañarte como de costumbre - de esa manera le comenté mi decisión a mi mejor amigo sobre su sugerencia, él como siempre mostró una sonrisa dando a entender su apoyo. Lamentaba no poder pasar tiempo juntos esa tarde pero era por una buena causa.

Llegué a casa muy rápido para darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme para llegar allá a tiempo, sentía algo de nervios por tratarse de mi primera entrevista de trabajo, hasta que recordé a Yuki alentándome. Una vez que llegué al acuario me dirigí a la oficina de Recursos Humanos. Le presenté al jefe mi síntesis curricular, que mostraba una experiencia que sólo se limitaba en el aspecto académico, me apenaba un poco el hecho pero aún así tomaron en cuenta mi intención de poner mi empeño en cualquier actividad que me tocara realizar; me mostró las instalaciones del acuario, llegando al área de los pingüinos sentí una presencia extraña que no podía identificar, tratando de identificar de dónde venía me distraje por un momento y recibí un llamado de atención por parte del jefe... Por lo que decidí indagar después, cuando no estuviera con gente normal demandando mi concentración. Me asignaron la labor de alimentar a los pingüinos gracias a ese incidente, e iba a iniciar al día siguiente.

No me molestaba tomar los pescados para darles de comer a los pingüinos, sino llegar al refrigerador donde estaban, porque la temperatura era insoportablemente baja; de resto todo parecía normal allá pues la presencia que percibí no estaba desde el día en que la detecté. Los primeros días le negaba a Yuki los helados que quería compartir conmigo cuando salíamos de la escuela juntos (le hablé de mi tortura fría para que no creyera que estaba rechazando sus gestos amables), y llegaba del trabajo dándome un baño en la tina con agua caliente para evitar esa sensación de congelamiento. Le hablé del trabajo sólo a mi padre, una mañana brevemente mientras esperábamos que Sakura bajara las escaleras, no le dije a ella porque quería evitar ponerme en evidencia con lo de pasar tiempo junto a ella sin estar con ella, y porque pronto se enteraría.

A la semana siguiente era el paseo de la escuela de Sakura, yo no tenía clases ese día por lo que me dirigí al acuario. Estaba en el refrigerador organizando los pescados para que fuera más fácil buscarlos cuando necesitara llevárselos a los pingüinos. Salí de allí un momento porque no podía soportar el frío tanto tiempo, y escuché unos gritos que sonaban a los de mi hermana. Corrí al área de los pingüinos y efectivamente ella estaba del otro lado del vidrio, gritando de desesperación y no sabía por qué. La instructora recién había salido del agua y yo no entendía la situación.

Touya: ¿Qué está pasando?

Instructora: Un pingüino se atascó en el remolino y no puedo ayudarlo

Me sumergí en el agua y noté el remolino que mantenía de rehén al pingüino, pude sacarlo del agua agrandando el remolino... Y allí estaba esa presencia de nuevo, pero no lograba entender de qué era y por qué estaba allí, pero no lo averiguaría ahogándome absurdamente así que salí del agua rápido. En la tarde, a eso de las 5p.m. llegué a casa muy cansado, tuve la suerte de ir acompañado por Yuki, de no haber sido por él me habría quedado dormido en algún lugar de Tomoeda, menos en mi habitación.

Touya: Ya vine

Sakura: H-hola qué bueno que regresaste

Touya: Mhmmm…

Sakura: (Risa incómoda) O-oye oye hermano, oye estuviste en el acuario en la mañana ¿verdad? ¿Ah?

Touya: (Señala el pizarrón) ¿Qué no ves? Allí está escrito

Sakura: (Corre hacia el pizarrón para verlo) ¿Oye por qué estabas en el espectáculo de los pingüinos? ¿Qué clase de trabajo es?

Touya: Tengo que darles de comer a los pingüinos

Sakura: ¿Ah? Debe ser muy divertido

Touya: No, no lo es

Sakura: ¿Por qué no?

Touya: Porque no (Toma un pedazo de hotcake y se lo come)

Sakura: ¡Ah qué malo eres! No te lo comas sin mi permiso. Yo compré la harina con mi dinero. ¡Ahhh!

Sakura es tan graciosa cuando se enoja, suelo bromear con ella en esas cosas, por eso no le dije que ese hotcake me ayudó a recuperar mi temperatura corporal y le tuve un enorme agradecimiento por haber tenido la idea de preparar algo delicioso y caliente para ese día.

Touya: ¡Oye qué estás haciendo, entra rápido a la casa!

(Yukito entra a la casa)

Yukito: Es que no podía quitarme los zapatos. Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás?

Sakura: Ah, pero si es Yukito (Retrocede) Buenas tardes

Yukito: Se ve delicioso… Supongo que eres una estupenda cocinera

Sakura: (Se cubre la cara con el flequillo) No es para tanto Yukito

Touya: (Mhmmm) Cocina espantoso

Sakura: (Pisa a Touya) Yukito...

Yukito: Dime

Sakura: Si quieres puedo hacerte unos hotcakes, para que los pruebes

Yukito: ¿No importa? Lo compraste con tu mesada

Sakura: Sí pero no importa. Cuando los tenga listos te lo llevaré a la habitación de mi hermano

Yukito: (Se agacha) Gracias

Yuki y yo subimos a mi habitación, allí sentí de nuevo esa presencia mágica que tenía tiempo en la casa, y era más fuerte cerca de la habitación de Sakura. Me quedé mirando el pasillo hasta que mi introspección fue interrumpida - Touya ¿qué sucede? - me preguntó mi amigo, pero no quería hablarle de algo que creía ajeno a él - N-nada, el cansancio me tiene algo confundido. Descuida - le respondí mientras negué con la cabeza y entramos a mi habitación. Ambos nos sentamos en el suelo y conversamos un rato.

Yukito: Lo que ocurrió con el pingüino fue muy extraño ¿no crees?

Touya: Sí. No sé qué provocó ese remolino, pero al parecer tienen intención de averiguarlo. Me asignarán al restaurant de allá mientras tanto.

Yukito: Ya veo... Espero que no se trate de algo peligroso, ni para los pingüinos ni para los que trabajen con ellos

Touya: Igual yo

Yukito: Es un alivio que no te ocurrió nada malo, me preocupó saber que pudiste haberte ahogado

Touya: No es para tanto Yuki (Baja la mirada)

Yukito: Por supuesto que lo es. Eres mi mejor amigo, quiero que estés bien

Touya: También lo eres para mí... Es más... (Baja la mirada)

Yukito: Un momento, creo que Sakura ya llegó con los hotcakes (abre la puerta de la habitación)

Yuki le agradeció a Sakura por llevarnos la bandeja a mi habitación, a ella y a mí nos extrañó que él notara la presencia de Sakura cuando llegó, creí que sólo era cosa mía. Luego de haber comido los hotcakes él sonrió y dijo que estaban deliciosos, asentí porque dijo algo cierto. - Por cierto, ibas a decirme algo antes que Sakura llegara ¿verdad? - abrí más los ojos y casi me atraganté con el jugo que Sakura nos había servido para pasar los bocados. - Emm... Quería decirte... - creí que no era un buen momento para confesar mis sentimientos por él, había sido un día muy agitado para mí y necesitaba que las cosas entre nosotros permanecieran como estaban - ... Que agradezco que te preocupes por mí - , él sonrió como de costumbre - De nada Touya - .

Al día siguiente en el restaurante del acuario mientras hacían inspección, me asignaron otra labor involucrada con el frío: preparar raspados de sabores, además de ser mesonero. Después de haber transcurrido una hora llegaron Yukito y Sakura, era mi oportunidad para pasar tiempo con la monstruo sin involucrarme demasiado y al mismo tiempo con la persona que más quiero. Conversé con ellos un rato, que se suponía era el tiempo estimado para atender los pedidos de los clientes... Mientras volvía a la barra, de repente se rompió una de las peceras grandes y se inundó todo el lugar, me resguardé en las escaleras, me había parecido una locura lo que estaba ocurriendo porque el vidrio de las peceras era lo suficientemente grueso como para mantenerse en buen estado, me preocupé por Sakura y Yuki que estaban en el agua y los buscaba con la mirada cada segundo, antes de entrar en pánico recordé las charlas que había en la escuela sobre los desastres naturales, siendo Japón muy propenso a los maremotos eran necesarias, nos enseñaron a mis compañeros y a mí que en esos casos debíamos esperar a que se detuviera la inundación para podernos desplazar.

Cuando se rompió una de las puertas el agua pudo circular por la salida y bajaba el agua, Sakura salió a los pocos segundos y a pesar de mi alivio fui por ella – ¿Estás bien Sakura? – le pregunté, asintió con la cabeza y eso me bastó. Inmediatamente después salió Yuki, los sentimientos encontrados de ese momento apenas me permitieron notar que Tomoyo también estaba allí, más me interesaba calmar esa desesperación que tenía aunque nadie la notaba, me tranquilizó cambiar de tema al escuchar a Yukito disculpándose con Sakura porque los raspados se habían dañado - ¡Gracias Yukito, me diste una gran idea – sólo ella sabía de qué estaba hablando, no la entendía y no me interesaba tampoco. Ellos 3 se fueron de allá para mi alivio, y junto a mis compañeros de trabajo tuve la árdua tarea de sacar el agua y secar el restaurante. Salí mucho después de la hora prevista, pero no me preocupaba por los deberes pues era el turno de Sakura y de mi padre ese día. - Ya llegué - dije con mi smoking empapado. - ¡Hermano! Por fin llegaste... Le conté a papá lo que pasó en el acuario - me comentó mi hermana, siempre tan atenta - Hmmm ¿y le contaste que usaste tus poderes de monstruo nadador? - inmediatamente frunció el ceño y consideró pisarme el pie pero se retractó - La cena está lista, será mejor que te cambies si no quieres resfriarte - con un tono serio me aconsejó, pero no le quedaba esa actitud. Se fue a la cocina y yo procedí a darme un baño, subiendo las escaleras sentí esa presencia de nuevo, me agobiaba creer que las presencias del acuario y de la casa podían estar relacionadas, pero como la de la casa no representaba ningún peligro como la otra hice a un lado esos pensamientos.

Durante la cena mi padre mostró curiosidad y algo de preocupación por el peligro al que estuvimos expuestos Sakura y yo, me preguntó los detalles de lo ocurrido y le narré los hechos tal cual, Sakura también dio su versión "monstruosa". Antes de que papá considerara no permitirme ir más allá le aclaré que las peceras del restaurante se vaciarían lo suficiente para que los peces se mantuvieran allí y al mismo tiempo todos tuvieran la seguridad de que estarían bien, allí su expresión fue de alivio y sólo me pidió que tuviera mucho más cuidado a partir del día siguiente. Fuimos todos a dormir y antes de quedarme rendido en mi cama la presencia mágica se había marchado, sentí algo de tranquilidad porque no había nada que pudiera alterar mis pensamientos esa noche.

 _Todo se había oscurecido, todos dormían, incluso me veía a mi mismo dormido. Sakura luce algo mayor y está despierta usando un traje extravagante, tomando una especie de báculo que era mucho más grande de ella, de allí salía una luz muy intensa, pero por alguna razón no era suficiente para volver a la normalidad... De repente llega un niño de su edad con cabello castaño sujetando el báculo junto a ella y colaborando con la luz que intenta acabar con la oscuridad... La luz se vuelve tan intensa que se torna un destello que logra aclarar todo y las cosas vuelven a la normalidad. - ¡Sakura! - grita el niño cojeando, ella lo mira - Yo... - la sujeta de su traje y curiosamente distingo más su rostro, tiene ojos marrones y un rostro bien parecido - ... ¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho! - mi asombro se convierte en ira en cuestión de segundos..._

Desperté de golpe, miré el reloj y eran las 2a.m. La presencia mágica había vuelto, no comprendía nada, y mucho menos de lo que me ocurría. ¡Soñar con un mocoso que estuviera pendiente de mi hermana no era cosa mía! Y menos alguien como él, que ni conocía, que en el fondo yo nunca habría esperado conocer, o peor aún, que Sakura lo conociera. Iluso. Un niño que se creía merecedor de los sentimientos de MI MONSTRUO, ella es demasiado para cualquier chiquillo, y el que la tratara debía saberlo, es más, yo me habría encargado de eso. Una vez expresada mi ira volví a dormir, y esa vez sí tuve un sueño tranquilo.

Al día siguiente salí de la escuela temprano y me dirigí al acuario. La presencia extraña que había percibido allí no estaba, pero el rastro del desastre ocurrido estaba presente. - Kinomoto, allí estás. Buenos días - exclamó mi jefe al verme. Haciendo una reverencia contesté - Buenos días - . - Lamento decirte ésto, pero vamos a detener la jornada laboral por una semana. Se hará una inspección exhaustiva en todas las instalaciones. Fue un error limitarnos en el área de los pingüinos - . - Ya veo... Es más grave de lo que creímos - fue mi acotación. Consideré renunciar ese día pero creí que estaba siendo muy drástico al respecto, por lo que me despedí dando a entender que volvería cuando todo fuera normal otra vez. En la noche estaba lavando los trastes y Sakura se dirigió a mí nerviosa, como si fuera a pedirme algo, en efecto era la razón; ella quería asistir al recital de piano de su amiga Sasaki a apoyarla, muy pocas veces pide el intercambio de los quehaceres por lo que accedí, a cambio de que ella hiciera la limpieza completa del hogar el domingo de esa semana.

Llegó ese día y Sakura bajó las escaleras con sus pisadas ruidosas como de costumbre... Aunque su ánimo era mejor que el de un día común y corriente.

Sakura: Hola buenos días

Fujitaka: ¿Qué tal hija? Muy buenos días

Touya: ¿Por qué estás tan feliz monstruo?

Sakura: (Empuña la mano pero luego la baja) El día de hoy no pienso pegarte (Se sienta)

Fujitaka: Vaya, te has despertado de muy buen humor pequeña Sakura

Sakura: Jaja, es que voy a salir a pasear con mi amiga Tomoyo

Fujitaka: (Se asombra)

Mi primera impresión fue creer que estaba loca, mi padre tenía trabajo y yo anticipé que saldría a buscar locales donde pudiera trabajar en caso de que el acuario siguiera de paro, o ya no soportara el frío de los refrigeradores. Antes de perder la locura recordé que es algo olvidadiza, como lo era mi madre, aunque estaba molesto por su mala memoria; sé que ella no lo hacía a propósito, pero me pareció una ocasión donde debía poner carácter, no quería que papá tuviera que hacerlo.

Touya: (Saca el pizarrón de los deberes) Se supone que hoy debes encargarte de todo el aseo… Tú lo escribiste la semana pasada, no me digas que ya lo olvidaste

Su expresión indicó que sí lo olvidó, pero se resignó a colaborar. Mi padre ofreció ayudarla un poco a lavar la ropa, pero ella no quiso interferir en su compromiso laboral. Ambos salimos, yo por mi parte encontré 3 restaurantes que me interesaron, fui a casa de Yuki a conversar un rato del tema y evaluamos los pro y los contras de trabajar en cada uno, aunque debía esperar a que fuera día de semana para conocer las instalaciones de cada uno a fondo. Al llegar a casa noté que mi padre también había llegado, buscamos a Sakura y la encontramos en su habitación dormida.

Todo marchaba normal en mi familia y eso era un alivio para mí, aunque yo estaba algo triste porque se acercaba el cumpleaños de mi madre y la nostalgia me atacaba. Lo que me hacía sentir mejor era saber que Sakura estaba bien, contemplando la fotografía del retrato con mucha alegría. En la escuela aproveché unos minutos de mi tiempo libre para tocar el piano, lo necesitaba debido al recuerdo de esa canción especial que mamá y yo tocábamos juntos en el órgano que había en la casa. A mi padre le tocaba regresar tarde del trabajo, yo preparaba la cena, algo más tarde de lo usual y de repente recibí una llamada telefónica de Yuki. - ¿Hola? - contesté. - Touya, soy Yukito. Por favor ven a mi casa, Sakura está aquí. Se estaba cayendo de un barranco, pero la atrapé y está a salvo, aunque inconsciente -. - ¿QUÉ?! Voy para allá - .

No lo podía creer, Sakura estaba en peligro, de nuevo, pero esa vez no estuve allí para hacer algo al respecto. Rodaba en mi bicicleta y el miedo invadió mi mente, me preguntaba "¿Por qué Sakura se caía de un barranco? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?" me inquietaba no saberlo y esa desesperación fue el motor que me impulsaba a pedalear más fuerte. Al llegar a la casa de Yuki él me estaba esperando en la puerta, sin preguntarle él me señaló dónde estaba mi hermana: dormida en su cama. La cargué en mi espalda y nos fuimos los tres juntos a mi casa. El miedo que tenía de que a Sakura le ocurriera algo malo me impidió mantener mi silencio sobre las presencias paranormales cuando Yuki comentó que ella había visto a mi madre en el barranco, tuve que decirle que yo también la había visto hasta que empecé la secundaria, que gracias a mí ella le teme a los fantasmas y que ella y yo detectamos la presencia de los espíritus. Concluí que en el fondo Sakura se sentía tan mal como yo, pero no quería que se sintiera así, Yuki justificó que si ella vió a mi madre lógicamente tendría el deseo de estar con ella, me pidió que no la regañara por lo ocurrido, y que le demostrara mi cariño por ella de otra forma. Sólo podía acceder a lo primero, molestarla le hace mucho menos daño que introducirla en mi mundo de nostalgia, era mi mejor manera de mantener los recuerdos vivos permitiendo que siguiera su vida felizmente.

Al volver a casa llevé a Sakura a su habitación, me dí cuenta de que la presencia mágica que solía haber en casa no estaba, pero no me importó. Me parecía mejor si no estaba, me molesté con todas las presencias sobrenaturales, últimamente daban sólo problemas y no iba a permitir que ninguna le hiciera daño a mi hermana. A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Tomoyo fue a visitar a Sakura para saber cómo estaba, a regañadientes la dejé pasar, me molestaba que ella no hubiera podido impedir que se cayera, pero no le reclamé por tratarse de una niña, y creí que tal vez lo que ocurrió era algo fuera de su comprensión. La presencia volvió a aparecer después que ella subió las escaleras, estaba a punto de ir a la habitación de Sakura sin importarme nada pero mi padre me distrajo - ¿Algo te ocurre? - preguntó. Yo prometí no decirle lo de la noche anterior para no preocuparlo, así que le hable sólo de lo que sentía - Bueno, mañana es el cumpleaños de mamá... Y he tenido nostalgia últimamente... Creo que Sakura se siente igual, aunque no lo sepa - era una buena forma de decirle sin comentarle que ella se cayó de un barranco. - Ya veo... - respondió bajando un poco la mirada, pero la alzó de nuevo para decirme algo - Has hecho muy bien al decirle que tu mamá está en un lugar hermoso del cielo viéndonos desde allá... Con esa certeza Sakura se ha sentido acompañada siempre. Además, ambos estamos allí para ella - sus palabras me consolaron, porque dieron a entender que mis acciones la han ayudado a sobrellevar una pérdida irremplazable que le afectaba aunque no la recordaba. - Es un alivio saberlo - contesté. - Esa certeza tenla tú también, porque esas palabras son reflejo de la sabiduría de tu corazón - . - La tengo... - "Pero la extraño mucho" quería decirle, pero decidí seguir su consejo. Que no la pudiera ver desde la secundaria no significaba que no estuviera. Ese día hice todos los deberes que le tocaban a Sakura para ayudarla a recuperarse, y para ayudarme a mí mismo manteniendo mi mente ocupada. En la noche dormí con la conciencia tranquila, porque recordaba las palabras de mi padre.

El siguiente día transcurría como cualquiera: Sakura apurada porque llegaba tarde desayunó muy rápido. Yo me tomaba mi tiempo para desayunar porque entraba un poco más tarde a clase ese día. Cuando ella se acercó al portaretrato a felicitar a mi madre por su cumpleaños vi a alguien que extrañaba mucho ver: a mi madre. Su alma majestuosa contemplaba a mi hermana dándole mensajes de amor, luego volteó hacia mí y antes de volver a las alturas habló, cosa que jamás había presenciado - Esta vez vine porque me preocupé un poco, pero creo que ella ya estará muy bien - . Y yo también lo estaría, porque comprobé que mi padre tenía razón. Ese día transcurrió mucho mejor que los demás en la escuela, le gané a Yuki en el tiempo para solucionar los ejercicios de matemáticas y durante la práctica de fútbol me ascendieron a delantero por mi desempeño como mediocampista. Celebré un año más desde el nacimiento del ángel que me dió a luz por todo lo alto con mi excelente ánimo.

 _Un niño de cabello castaño con el uniforme de la Primaria Tomoeda corre por toda la ciudad. Huía de algo. Se escuchan ecos de las palabras de Sakura - ¡Buenos días! - es lo que logro distinguir de esos ecos - ¡Oh, rayos! - él corre con mayor velocidad hasta cansarse . Se queda en el parque del Rey Pingüino y se sienta resignado, con el rostro sonrojado dice suspirando - Por fin he comprendido que ella me gusta... - . Lo reconozco, ya lo había visto antes, él es..._

Suena el despertador. Me despierto furioso. ¡Ese mocoso en mis sueños otra vez! Lancé mi almohada para calmar mi rabia, me levanto para cambiarme y ponerme mi uniforme, cuando terminé de vestirme de repente escuché a Sakura gritar. Creí por un momento que todavía eran los ecos del sueño, pero estaba bien despierto así que fui a su habitación. Allí estaba ella, con su cabello despeinado en pijama, bromeé con ella diciéndole que sonaba como un monstruo y le dije que se apurara, en su habitación la presencia que intentaba detectar era más fuerte y noté que allí había un muñeco amarillo. No lo podía creer. Era igual al que había soñado hace un año, creí que tal vez ya tenía tiempo con él pero no lo recordaba. No tenía el inventario de todos los juguetes de Sakura. Quería creer cualquier cosa que no indicara que mis sueños eran premoniciones, así que salí de allí y la mañana fue como cualquiera, excepto por el hecho de que mi hermana le comentó a Yuki que tuvo un sueño muy extraño. No dijo de qué era, pero yo esperaba que se tratara de ositos de felpa.

En la hora del almuerzo estaba en la cafetería, allí iba a comer unos panecillos con Yuki porque ese día tenía un poco más de hambre que otros días (no tanto como Yuki pero era digna de considerar), mientras esperaba a que él los comprara sentí una presencia muy intensa y extraña, le avisé a Yukito que saldría un momento y fui a buscar de dónde provenía, llegué hasta el área de la preparatoria que se comunicaba con una parte de la Primaria Tomoeda y vi a Sakura, hablando con un niño de cabello castaño, me acerqué un poco para saber de quién se trataba... Y quedé en estado de shock. Podía esperar cualquier cosa menos comprobar que todos mis sueños eran premoniciones, había llegado el mocoso que se convertiría en mi tormento eterno, a quien tendría que vigilar todos los días que fueran necesarios, y ese proceso de vigilancia acababa de iniciar. El niño le hablaba con ira ¿quién se creía? Se acercaba a Sakura poco a poco y le gritaba mientras halaba su brazo, como si quisiera quitarle algo. Sé que ella no toma nunca pertenencias ajenas como para que alguien tuviera el derecho de reclamarle, y sólo yo podía molestarla; sin pensarlo 2 veces pasé por encima de la reja y le grité a ese mocoso - ¡Hey! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana menor? - él la soltó y se puso en guardia frente a mí. Quería pelear. Yo hice lo mismo y también estaba dispuesto a pelear. Sakura y Tomoyo desde lejos estaban a la expectativa hasta que llegó Yuki con los panecillos, interrumpiendo de forma tan inoportuna... U oportuna quizás. Le ofreció panecillos a ese niño y su rostro se ruborizó a tal punto que parecía un tomate, salió corriendo al instante.

Me dí cuenta en ese entonces que él sentía algo por Yuki, curiosamente no me daba celos, aún tratándose de la persona que más quiero. Porque sabía algo que los demás ignoraban, y era la razón por la cual él me cayó mal desde antes de conocerlo. Que pretendería alejar a MI MONSTRUO de mí con palabras cursis, pero él empezó muy mal al tratarla así, y me daba el motivo perfecto para alejarla de él... Mientras pudiera, mi mayor temor era que tarde o temprano ella descubriera sus sentimientos por él. Ya saben lo que dicen: "Hijo pequeño, problema pequeño. Hijo grande, problema grande", con las hermanas menores también se aplica. Ella estaba creciendo aunque me desagradaba admitirlo, y es mi deber protegerla en cada etapa de su vida, y más que nunca a partir de esa nueva etapa llamada "mocoso".

 **Nota de la Autora:** Muchísimas gracias por la espera. Este capítulo fue más largo que el resto porque incluí unas escenas del animé, debía entrelazar el punto de vista de Touya a partir del momento en que Sakura se convirtió en una Cardcaptor, seguiré incluyendo escenas de donde aparezca Touya en los siguientes capítulos. Reitero mi aclaratoria "los derechos del animé les pertenecen a CLAMP". No sé si me reclamarán que Syaoran apareció al final, pero creí que era necesario hacerlos esperar y leer más (Muahahahahaaaa!), ocurrió algo así con una película que vi en el cine hace unos meses (no diré cuál es porque muchos no la han visto y no ha llegado a la pantalla chica aún) y me inspiró a hacer lo mismo con este capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y sigan disfrutando los siguientes. ¡Syaoran times are here!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

El día siguiente a aquél en el que el mocoso apareció en la vida de mi hermana noté algo diferente en la actitud de Sakura al bajar las escaleras para desayunar. Sus pisadas eran imperceptibles, de no haber sido por la habilidad que tenía de detectar la cercanía de las personas no habría volteado al llegar ella a la sala. - Buenos días - su tono de voz sonaba algo apagado, fruncí el ceño de la preocupación, mi padre también se percató de su actitud. - Buenos días Sakura, el desayuno está listo - le dijo él, con la esperanza de que se equivocaba. Ella juntó las manos y agradeció por la comida con ese mismo tono. - ¿Todo bien hija? - volvió a preguntar papá. - Sí papá, es sólo que no descansé muy bien - respondió mientras comía lentamente. "No descansé muy bien", sí, ¿cómo no? En muchos otros días ella durmió por pocas horas y despertaba con buen ánimo igual. No era alegre como de costumbre, y sabía cuál era la razón. Mocoso tonto. ¿Cómo se atrevió a tratarla así el primer día que él pisó la escuela? Me caía mal. Aún me cae mal. No entendía por qué mis sueños me indicaron una vez que ese niño impertinente se creería digno de merecer los sentimientos de MI MONSTRUO. - Oye, voy a esperar a que termines para acompañarte a la escuela - le dije a Sakura, pareciendo indiferente - ¿En serio? ¿Yukito no te está esperando para irse juntos a la preparatoria? - me preguntó, incrédula. - No, a él le toca hoy asear el salón. Come rápido o llegaremos tarde - respondí con naturalidad.

Cuando ella terminó de desayunar papá nos entregó el almuerzo y se despidió de nosotros. Mientras íbamos a nuestras escuelas intenté distraerla de sus pensamientos, mientras menos recordara a ese niño, mejor. - ¿Entonces por fin aprendiste a desactivar tus habilidades monstruosas? - sonreí un poco. - ¿Hoe? - contestó ella sin lograr comprender. - Tus pisadas eran muy silenciosas esta mañana, apenas me di cuenta que bajaste - supe que logré algo positivo porque su reacción fue una risa incómoda en lugar de enojo. - Ya veo... - respondió por fin. El resto del camino estuvo silencioso pero me sentí mejor al notar que ella se alegraba un poco más al rodar con los patines. No es que subestime su fortaleza, pero mi sentido de sobreprotección actuaba esa mañana. Poco antes de dejarla en la escuela le recordé que estaría trabajando y que nuestro padre estaría afuera hasta tarde, ella asintió como de costumbre y eso me tranquilizó. Seguí hasta la preparatoria y llegando al salón encontré a Yuki limpiando la pizarra.

Yukito: Hola, buenos días Touya

Touya: (Suspira con los ojos cerrados) Buenos días Yuki.

Yukito: ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Todo bien?

Touya: Sakura... (Desvía la mirada) Estaba algo triste hoy

Yukito: ¿Y sabes a qué se debe?

Touya: ¿Recuerdas a... Al mocoso, digo, al niño nuevo? (Sacude su cabeza)

Yukito: Sí

Touya: No me agrada. Ayer cuando me fuiste a buscar por los panecillos lo encontré molestándola. Creo que por eso se siente mal.

Yukito: Tal vez fue un malentendido. Algunos niños en los primeros días de clases discuten con sus compañeros por tonterías. Ya verás que en cuestión de semanas se llevarán bien.

Touya: Hmmm... Con que se mantenga lejos de ella es suficiente.

Yukito: No seas pesado. Puede ser que sea un buen chico.

Touya: Hmmm... Oye, aquí tengo el disco compacto que prometí prestarte ayer.

Yukito: ¡Gracias! Te lo devolveré en la tarde.

Touya: Tómate tu tiempo, la idea es que disfrutes la música. Recuerda que voy a estar trabajando en el acuario en lo que salga de la escuela...

Yuki finalizó esa charla breve con una sonrisa y nuestros compañeros entraban al salón. Me incomodaba esa sensación de invasión, siento que estoy en un mundo diferente cada vez que él y yo conversamos sin alguien más alrededor, y esa mañana no fue la excepción. Las clases de la mañana y de la tarde transcurrieron como siempre, aunque me preocupaba el examen que tendría dos semanas después, por eso Yukito y yo acordamos en estudiar en mi casa poco antes de la fecha. En la tarde me dirigí al acuario, luego de reportarme con mi jefe empecé mi jornada, era un alivio que me hayan dejado en el área del restaurante gracias a que, al joven que empezó a trabajar allí esa semana, le asignaron la labor de alimentar a los pingüinos. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad desde que volví de los días libres que me dieron para arreglar los desastres que el fenómeno causó. Llegué a casa exhausto, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer la cena aún así. Al llegar a la cocina noté que Sakura había bajado a verme - ¡H-hola hermano! Te ves cansado - me saludó, cuando todo estaba listo ella me ayudó sirviendo mi plato y el suyo en el comedor, se veía de mejor ánimo pero algo nerviosa, como cuando oculta algo. Aparentemente nada estaba fuera de su lugar, estaba cansado para averiguar qué ocurrió durante el día. Después de cenar miré la televisión por media hora en la sala mientras digería la cena, en ese tiempo Sakura me llamó.

Sakura: Hermano...

Touya: ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura: ¿Podrías por favor decirle a Yukito que me espere a las 12:30p.m. en la cancha de la preparatoria? Es que voy a entregarle algo...

Touya: Bien, pero harás la cena mañana... Un momento, no es su cumpleaños ¿a qué se debe el detalle?

Sakura: Es que quiero agradecerle por haberme ayudado a llevar a Rika a su casa, ella se desmayó en la puerta de mi casa y no sabía qué hacer. Fue muy atento.

Touya: Hmmm... ¿Y sabes por qué se desmayó?

Sakura: Emmm... (Desvía la mirada) Tal vez no durmió bien, o se sentía mal. No lo sé.

Touya: Pero está mejor ¿no?

Sakura: Sí (asiente). Voy a mi habitación, haré la cena mañana entonces. ¡Muchas gracias! (Sube rápido a su habitación)

Al menos tenía la certeza de que Yukito me contaría lo ocurrido más a fondo. Me fui a dormir 10 minutos después, ignoré la presencia mágica que tenía semanas molestando, pues me convencí de que era inofensiva. A la mañana siguiente cuando bajé a desayunar noté que había una marca en la pared, que yo recordara ninguna de las paredes de la casa tenían marcas extrañas... Creí que esa presencia mágica tal vez no era del todo inofensiva, pero seguía sin saber de donde era, aunque de algo estaba seguro: si la veía molestando haría cualquier cosa para ahuyentarla. Restándole importancia a eso todo transcurrió como siempre hasta que llegó la hora del descanso, conversé con Yuki un rato en ese tiempo.

Touya: Vamos a la cancha

Yukito: De acuerdo (sonríe)

(Touya y Yukito se dirigen a la cancha)

Touya: Sakura quiere verte a las 12:30p.m. aquí, por eso te dije que viniéramos.

Yukito: Ahora que lo mencionas, ayer en la tarde fui a tu casa a devolverte el disco compacto y encontré a Sakura, a Tomoyo y al niño nuevo en la puerta tratando de ayudar a una compañera de ellos que se desmayó.

Touya: Te dije que estaría trabajando durante la tarde... ¿Qué dices? ¿Ese niño estaba en nuestra casa?

Yukito: Sí, pero se marchó muy pronto

Touya: Hmmm... Merece un escarmiento...

Yukito: ¿Así has alejado a todos los niños que quieren acercársele a Sakura?

Touya: Yo soy el único que tiene derecho a molestarla.

Yukito: Se ve que tienes un grave complejo por tu hermana (Sonríe)

Touya: (Susurra con el ceño fruncido) Cállate

Yukito: (Toma el brazo de Touya para ver la hora en su reloj) Pronto será la hora en que nos veamos ¿sabes para qué me quiere Sakura?

Touya: Me dijo que quiere entregarte algo. Y como me pidió el favor de darte ese mensaje a ella le toca hacer la cena...

Yukito: (Se ríe) La molestas todo el tiempo

De repente sentí ardor en mi brazo y noté que se quemaba. Apagué el fuego como pude sacudiendo mi brazo y una vez que lo logré vi a ese tormento otra vez. Me di cuenta de que él había causado el fuego. - Mocoso... - Empuñé mi mano deseando que él se fuera de la primaria Tomoeda, no lo quería cerca de mí, ni de Yuki... Mucho menos de MI MONSTRUO. Ella se acercaba hacia nosotros con su sonrisa de siempre, como debe ser. - Perdón por haberme demorado - cuando corría le cambió la expresión al notar que el mocoso también estaba, no iba a permitir que ese niño la hiciera sentir mal de nuevo. Me bajé del árbol en donde estaba descansando para mantenerlo vigilado, yo también le caía mal pero eso me tenía sin cuidado. Yuki fue muy atento con Sakura mientras ella le daba chocolates de agradecimiento por haberla ayudado con su amiga Sasaki. De inmediato el mocoso reaccionó y buscó en su bolsillo algo, al no encontrar nada allí buscó en su bolso y regresó con chocolates para Yukito... Me extrañó ese detalle de su parte, incluso me molestaba que se sintiera atraído por él, pero siendo Yuki tan amable no lo culpo, al menos no estaba haciendo sentir mal a Sakura, lo imaginaba siendo así de detallista con ella y me desagradaba, aunque no estaba del todo seguro que mis sueños eran premoniciones era demasiada casualidad que justo ese niño que soñé era igual a él... Pero de algo estaba seguro: teniendo a mi mejor amigo cerca, mi hermana estaría a salvo de ese tormentoso, después de que él le dio el regalo a Yuki salió corriendo como el día anterior. "Así es, vete lejos" pensé. Al rato llegó Tomoyo y se quedó hablando con Sakura, me quedé tranquilo y regresé con Yuki a la preparatoria antes de que finalizara el descanso.

Al llegar a casa encontré a Sakura haciendo la cena. - ¡Hermano! - saludó con la sonrisa de siempre. - Huele bien... No estarás preparando comida de monstruo ¿o sí? - empecé a bromear, extrañaba eso. - No, voy a preparar pasta con carne en salsa... Comida de humanos - respondió con excelente ánimo. Saber que preparaba uno de sus platillos preferidos era muy buena señal. Me negaba, y aún me niego, a permitir que vuelva a sentirse así de mal como la vi aquél día. Mi padre llegó a casa temprano y durante la cena Sakura nos informó que el domingo sería el Evento Deportivo en la Primaria Tomoeda y que ella participaría. Le dije que iría con Yuki y ella se alegró, papá también le dijo que haría lo posible por estar temprano, y eso dependía de las actividades que le tocaran en la Universidad ese día. Ella lo entendió.

Llegó el domingo y ella se levantó muy temprano para ir a la escuela emocionada con el uniforme deportivo, preparó su desayuno pues debía estar más temprano allá que mi padre en la Universidad; aunque él igual se levantó a esa hora para despedirse de ella y desearle mucho éxito. - Que te diviertas mucho en el Evento, sabes que te apoyo sin importar donde esté - le dijo antes de que saliera, - ¡Muchas gracias papá! - le respondió y entre risas se marchó corriendo... Lo sé porque estaba esperando a que se fuera para irme a casa de Yuki, preparar el refrigerio y llevarlo a la escuela, luego de vestirme papá me detuvo un momento - Buenos días Touya - saludó, - Buenos días - respondí, sonriendo de manera incómoda porque sospeché que él tenía conocimiento de mis planes. - Yukito tiene los ingredientes para el refrigerio ¿cierto? - dijo él, justo como lo creí, ya él sabía. - Sí, como el evento es en 1 hora y media iré a su casa para terminar 30 minutos antes de que empiece - . - Bien, entonces cuento con las fotografías de Yukito. Aún así trataré de estar a tiempo - contestó con una sonrisa - De acuerdo - dije.

Me fui corriendo con las bolsas en la mano que me servirían para cargar todo, llegué a casa de Yuki, toqué el timbre y él abrió la puerta sin preguntar quién era.

Yukito: ¡Buenos días Touya!

Touya: Buenos días. No deberías abrir la puerta sin preguntar Yuki

Yukito: Descuida, sabía que eras tú, te vi desde mi ventana.

Touya: Hmmm... Bueno. Tú encárgate de preparar los huevos fritos y el arroz. Yo me encargaré del Kushiyaki y el Yakisoba.

Yukito: De acuerdo

Distribuimos bien el tiempo porque en 55 minutos estaba todo listo, los 5 minutos restantes los empleamos para colocar lo preparado en los compartimientos de los envases de comida y servir el agua en las cantimploras grandes. Luego guardamos todo en las 2 bolsas que llevé y cada uno cargaba una bolsa mientras íbamos a la escuela, al llegar Yuki reflexionó algo. - Oye creo que alguno debe tomar las fotos ¿no crees? - me dijo, yo lo miré con cara incrédula, pero en 3 segundos cedí - Hmmmm... Mejor que seas tú, eres mejor fotógrafo que yo... Y yo soy más fuerte que tú - reí un poco, él también - Pero yo soy más veloz en los ejercicios de matemáticas - respondió. "Touché" , pensé, pero no quería convertir la charla en una discusión así que aproveché el momento en que visualicé a Sakura a punto de empezar la primera carrera. - Vamos a acercarnos a la linea de la meta para que pueda encontrarnos - le dije a Yuki, él accedió.

Durante la carrera mi hermana estaba corriendo animada, Yukito y yo presenciamos su victoria en la primera actividad deportiva del día, él la felicitó y yo... También, pero a mi manera. - ¿Qué esperabas? Es lo único en lo que puede destacar - dije, ella me pisó el pie, sabía que le molestó un poco mi comentario, pero ¿cómo no le iba a decir eso, si al verla correr en la pista recordaba los últimos domingos que ella y yo jugábamos al monstruo? No le iba a decir que en esas semanas ella había aprendido a correr y parecía un dinosaurio, porque me atacaría la nostalgia. No. Era un día muy alegre para ella y merecía disfrutarlo.

Mi padre no había llegado porque estaba en la Universidad, él creyó que podría estar temprano allí pero el día anterior lo llamaron para convocarlo a una clase pública para adelantar contenido y se comprometió a asistir. Le dije a Sakura que llegaría en lo que se desocupara y lo tomó muy bien. Al rato eran las presentaciones del club de porristas y ella se apresuró a cambiarse, no sin antes pedirme que le tomara fotografías con Yuki. Él y yo buscamos un buen lugar para poder verla mejor y así tener un mejor ángulo para sus fotografías, Tomoyo lo logró antes que nosotros y estaba preparada para grabarla. Cuando empezó la presentación Yuki se impresionó por lo mucho que había mejorado ella, y le comenté que cuando empezó las prácticas cachaba el bastón con la cabeza, justo después de decirlo eso mismo fue lo que ocurrió, aunque a pesar de eso no estuvo mal.

La siguiente actividad era la carrera de obstáculos, Sakura estaba como siempre dispuesta a participar, admiro mucho su energía y entusiasmo, noté que Tomoyo, Yaragisawa, Mihara y Sasaki estaban animándola desde sus puestos, ella las saludó con alegría... De repente junto a ella se paró uno de sus compañeros contrincantes en la carrera, uno que en particular es mi contrincante personal, quería que él se alejara de MI MONSTRUO, cuando ella lo miró no quería tenerlo cerca, eso era un alivio para mí, aunque algo me decía que ese alivio me duraría poco. - ¡Tú puedes! - gritaba Yuki en apoyo a Sakura, quien se alegró por esa demostración de apoyo, al igual que ese mocoso, me desagradaba esa mirada cursi que él hacía, casi idéntica a la mirada que le dedicaba a mi hermana en ese sueño donde le decía "Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho"... Recordaba esa escena y sacudí mi cabeza, negándome a toda posibilidad de que eso ocurriera. En ese segundo empezó la carrera y Yuki me notó preocupado - ¿Te encuentras bien? - me preguntó. - Sí, sólo estoy algo cansado - le mentí para que se tranquilizara. Al lograr calmarme me fijaba que a medida de que la carrera continuaba Sakura y el mocoso dejaban atrás a sus compañeros, y en ese momento sólo quería una cosa: que mi hermana le ganara. Así podría demostrarle a ese niño que ella es una persona fuerte y triunfadora, y él lo pensaría 2 veces antes de meterse con ella de nuevo.

En la recta final sólo quedaban ellos 2. En silencio yo estaba brindándole el mayor apoyo a Sakura que pudiera recibir, Yuki prefería hacer público el apoyo, y era demasiado amable, lo suficiente como para brindar un apoyo general. - ¡Ánimo! - yo me tapaba la cara porque no quería creer que él apoyaba al mocoso también... Lo que no sabía es que ese grito llamaría su atención a tal punto de que se cayera poco antes de llegar a la meta, eso hizo que a Sakura se le hiciera más fácil ganar. Me reí un poco y miré a Yuki, nunca había estado tan agradecido con él como en ese momento.

En la hora del almuerzo Tomoyo fue hacia donde estábamos Yuki y yo sentados con algo de pena, Sakura le dijo que no había problema, y en realidad no lo había porque ellas tenían más de 1 año siendo muy buenas amigas; junto a ellas estaba el mocoso, fruncí el ceño porque no podía creer que Sakura lo invitara, después de cómo la había tratado, me preocupaba que ella tuviese sentimientos por él... Sin embargo ella se veía tranquila, en cambio él estaba inquieto. Almorzamos tranquilamente, aunque a Sakura y a Tomoyo les causaba gracia ver comer a Yuki, él apenado pidió disculpas, mi hermana le dijo que no tenía por qué. - Es que el almuerzo está delicioso - respondió Yukito - , de repente escuché una voz obstinada y desagradable - Una prueba... De tener buena salud. Es decir, que la comida sabe deliciosa - dijo de repente el mocoso, cubriendo sus ojos con su cabello, se veía ridículamente apenado, sentí algo de lástima por él, pero sólo en ese momento - Es verdad - dijo Yuki dirigiéndose a él, quien de repente tenía su cara como un tomate de lo roja que estaba - Ah, gracias por la comida - respondió, marchándose por fin.

Justo cuando el mocoso se fue llegó mi padre de prisa - Perdón, por llegar tarde - dijo, Sakura alegremente lo recibió, él lamentó no haber estado allí durante las primeras actividades; Tomoyo de manera muy atenta lo tranquilizó diciéndole que había grabado todo, Yuki hizo lo mismo mencionando las fotografías que tomó, lo que terminó de calmarlo fue el abrazo de Sakura dándole las gracias por haberse presentado. Papá, un poco más tranquilo, mostró las gelatinas que cargaba consigo para compartirlas con nosotros; quedaron deliciosas, todos nos las comimos con gusto. - Oye, ¿todavía sobran gelatinas, papá? - preguntó la monstruo glotona - Sí, están en la nevera de la casa - contestó mi padre, quien avisó al rato que tiraría la basura; Yuki y yo lo acompañamos. Junto a la papelera estaba otro niño hablando con el mocoso, lo poco que alcancé a escuchar era que le estaba contando la supuesta historia de los eventos deportivos, no pude creer lo seguro que él de los disparates que decía. - ¡Yamazaki, otra vez con tus mentiras! Mejor vete con Li al salón. Hacen falta encargados del turno de la tarde - le gritaba Mihara al pobre mientras halaba su oreja... Ese Yamazaki es extraño, pero incomodaba a "Li Mocoso" con sus historias, por lo que me caía bien. - Veo que los compañeros de Sakura están interesados por la historia - dijo Yuki, era verdad, aunque en mi opinión no estaban lo suficientemente interesados, pues creían cualquier cosa que les dijeran, incluyo a mi hermana en ese grupo porque una vez llegó a la casa repitiendo los cuentos de ese niño. - Es una ventaja, pues la clase que daré pronto en la escuela se fundamenta en la historia - respondió papá al comentario.

Al regresar a nuestros puestos vi a una señora con un aspecto familiar, y a un grupo de mujeres que también me parecían conocidas, ella se dirigía a Sakura hasta que vio a mi padre y gritó del asombro. Sólo una mujer podía reaccionar así: Sonomi.

Sonomi: ¡Profesor Kinomoto! Agh...

Fujitaka: Pero si es Sonomi... ¿q-qué te trae por aquí en la Primaria Tomoeda?

Sonomi: (Rodea a Tomoyo con el brazo) Vine a ver a mi hija... No puedo creer esta casualidad

Sakura: ¿Ya se conocían?

Fujitaka: Sí...

Sakura: ¿En serio? (Sonríe)

Fujitaka: (Asiente con la cabeza) Sakura, ya venimos. La señora Sonomi y yo conversaremos un momento en privado (se va)

Sonomi: Hmmm... (Lo sigue)

Sakura: (Le susurra al oído a Tomoyo) Tomoyo, ¿sabes de dónde se conocen mi papá y tu mamá?

Tomoyo: No, tengo la misma duda que tú pero descuida, pronto lo sabremos

Sakura: Sí (sonríe).

Tomoyo: Ya vengo, debo anunciar la carrera de los padres de familia. No tardaré (se marcha corriendo)

Miré a Tomoyo. ¿Cómo no lo supe antes? Era la bebé que cuidé el día que nació Sakura, sonreí un poco porque era una hermosa casualidad que ellas se conocieran y se volvieran tan buenas amigas, vino a mi mente la imagen de Sonomi y mi madre juntas, riendo y compartiendo las pocas veces que podían verse. Fue un momento hermoso, que se arruinó al ver a Sonomi reclamándole a mi padre por ser... Él. - Parece que mi papá y la mamá de Tomoyo se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo... - comentó Sakura. Yo reflexionando me preguntaba si era lo correcto contarle a ella los conflictos que ha habido entre ellos dos por nuestra madre... Estuve algo inquieto por no saber lo que se decían, hasta que mi padre regresó. - Perdón por la tardanza - nos dijo él, cansado pues corrió para aproximarse a nosotros. - Papá, ¿verdad que estarás en la competencia de los 100 metros? - preguntó mi hermana, muy contenta y sin saber del drama en el que nuestro padre estaba inmerso, creí que él necesitaba más tiempo para hablar con Sonomi a solas - ¿Quieres que salga por ti? - le pregunté. - No te preocupes, le prometí a la señora Sonomi que participaría en las carreras - contestó, marchándose con Sakura a buscar la meta.

Quedamos sólo Yuki y yo, mi mente necesitaba despejarse un poco para asimilar todo y de repente él me habló. - ¿Crees que sea bueno escuchar la razón o mejor me quedo callado? - preguntó. Yo ya le tenía la suficiente confianza como para hablarle del tema así que le dije que Sonomi y mi madre eran primas y de las dificultades de mis padres cuando se casaron gracias al rechazo a papá por parte de la familia Amamiya, en especial de Sonomi, porque ella le tenía mucho cariño a mi madre y se negaba a que alguien apareciera y la apartara de su lado; expresé también que ese no fue el motivo de su enfermedad, me hubiera gustado que mis parientes hayan dejado las diferencias a un lado para pasar más tiempo con ella, con Sakura, conmigo, y también mi padre, a pesar de estar en desacuerdo con la boda de ellos y de desheredar a mamá ella estuvo dispuesta a salir adelante junto a papá por el amor que se tienen (no digo "se tenían" porque mi madre aún existe, lo sé desde que sentí su presencia después de su partida)... Pero el orgullo no se lo permitió, por eso tengo algo de resentimiento con ellos... - Pero en las fotografías que tienes de tu mamá Touya, y no me refiero en las de las portadas de revistas sino en las familiares, parecía muy feliz - respondió Yuki, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. - Sí - contesté. Ella no sólo parecía feliz, lo era, el amor con que ella nos trataba a mi padre, a Sakura y a mí se podía sentir, y la forma en que ella hablaba y actuaba desbordaba alegría... Mi mamá es maravillosa.

Por un momento creía que mis recuerdos y la realidad se mezclaban pues a mamá le encantaba estar rodeada de sus flores favoritas y observar caer los pétalos de las flores de cerezo, cosa que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante. - Por cierto, están cayendo muchos pétalos... - comenté, sentí una presencia mágica igual a la del acuario, pero no lograba distinguir de dónde era, por un momento recordé que la última vez que pasó algo parecido Sakura estaba en peligro, por lo que le dije a Yuki para buscarla, en tono tranquilo para no ponerme en evidencia. La encontramos junto a Tomoyo en el stand y nos fuimos a un lugar donde pudiéramos ver a mi padre correr, me sorprendió encontrar a Sonomi junto a él dispuesta a competir. Al empezar la carrera ella llevaba la delantera, hasta que de repente papá la alcanzó y era él quien iba ganando. - Qué rápido es - dijo Yuki, impresionado - , - Claro, mi papá es el que hace más ejercicio con los quehaceres de la casa - respondí, presumiéndolo. Sonomi corría con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo en vano porque el margen de ventaja de mi padre era lo suficientemente amplio...

... Y entonces cayeron cada vez más pétalos, de flores de cerezo para ser exacto, la visión se me nublaba y me costaba ver la carrera, no lograba distinguir a Sakura y eso me preocupaba. Se creó un mar de pétalos que llegaba hasta la altura de mis rodillas, apenas lograba ver que mi padre y Sonomi aún corrían, creí que estaban locos por un momento pero como supuse que la razón de su competencia era mi madre me convencí de que valía la pena correr por ella. De repente vi un destello de luz cerca de donde estaba Sakura la última vez que la vi, y sentí otra presencia mágica muy fuerte, pero algo me aseguraba que no tenía de qué preocuparme, que esa presencia nueva era inofensiva, y que sin importar lo que pasara todo estaría bien; era raro para mí que una energía me transmitiera mensajes tan específicos, al instante el destello desapareció, corrí hasta allá para averiguar de qué se trataba pero no había nada, Yuki me seguía. - Touya, ¿por qué viniste hasta acá? - preguntó él, curioso. - Creí haber visto... - se me iba a escapar lo que tenía en mi mente pero callé al darme cuenta. - ... A Sakura ¿verdad? - respondió, yo le seguí la corriente - Sí, a ella - contesté sin dudar. - Hay muchos niños dentro de la escuela, Sakura y Tomoyo debieron ir allá a resguardarse - afirmó tratando de calmarme.

El mar de pétalos subió hasta llegar a la altura de mi cintura, de repente escuché unos gritos - ¡Que alguien nos ayude! - , - ¡Ah! ¡Nos vamos a ahogar! - eran Sasaki y Mihara, sus gritos de desesperación suplicaban salvación, por lo que Yuki y yo fuimos a socorrerlas. - Vayan cuanto antes a buscar refugio, nosotros sostendremos el listón - fueron las palabras de Yuki, siempre amables sin importar las circunstancias; y así me involucré en la competencia de mi papá y de Sonomi en honor a mi mamá, la presencia mágica que noté antes de ese alboroto seguía presente hasta que pasaron unos minutos. Inmediatamente después de que desapareció los pétalos dejaron de caer, y allí logré ver mejor; mi padre estaba llegando a la linea de meta, al romper el listón se sorprendió al encontrarnos allí, pero mi atención estaba en Sonomi, quien asumía su derrota con ira y cansancio mirando mal a papá. - Por favor mantengan la calma, ya todo volvió a la normalidad pero es necesario despejar la cancha de la Institución. Estudiantes, profesores y padres de familia; vamos a organizarnos para limpiar de manera eficiente la escuela - anunció por un megáfono el profesor de Sakura.

Yuki y yo entramos a la escuela para resguardarnos, aunque yo pretendía más bien huir de ese quehacer impuesto injustamente. Me fijé que los encargados de la tarde se dividieron en grupos: los que tomarían bolsas, los que barrerían y los que botarían las bolsas, pero ellos solos no podían así que repartían las escobas y las bolsas a los demás compañeros y a los invitados dispuestos a colaborar para que todos trabajaran por parejas en un sector determinado de la cancha... Sin embargo había que esperar a que los primeros despejaran los bordes para que los demás nos pudiéramos desplazar, y yo poder huir; una vez despejados yo iba a ejecutar mi maniobra de escape, y llevar a Yuki conmigo, pero mi plan fue frustrado porque de repente no encontraba a Yukito y mientras lo buscaba Yamazaki me detuvo. - Oye, parece que a ti te falta una escoba. Toma una - me dijo con una sonrisa, yo estaba a punto de dejarle la escoba y correr, pero al dar la vuelta estaba el profesor de Sakura mirándome - ¿Todo bien, joven? - me atraparon in fraganti, por lo que tenía que inventar una mentira sobre por qué solté la escoba en manos de ese niño y di la vuelta tan de repente - P-profesor, por lo que veo me hace falta un compañero con una bolsa, y no podía empezar mi labor sin encontrarlo - hasta a mi mismo me extrañó mi respuesta, pero era válida. - De acuerdo, voy a buscar a Li para que trabaje contigo, sígueme - . Eso no me gustó. Para nada. No quería compartir absolutamente nada con el mocoso, pero no podía decirle al profesor que lo desprecio, mi expresión mostraba indiferencia pero por dentro estaba furioso.

Cuando ambos llegamos al paradero de "Li Mocoso", en uno de los salones de planta baja, él me miró con el ceño fruncido, yo le devolví la mirada furiosa pero luego apareció Yukito a romper esa densidad en el ambiente. - ¡Hola! Una de las amigas de Sakura me entregó una bolsa, pero necesito a un compañero con una escoba - se dirigía sonriente a nosotros, al mocoso le cambió el color de su cara a Rojo en instantes, yo aproveché la oportunidad sin pensarlo - Yo mismo soy, Yamazaki me dio una, vamos - le contesté, él se fue a la cancha y antes de seguirlo alguien sujetó mi brazo - Oye, ¿no ibas a trabajar con Li? - me preguntó el profesor de Sakura, su aspecto me estaba pareciendo familiar. - Bueno, vine al evento con él, y casualmente tiene una bolsa así que... - contesté con la verdad, esa vez sí. - De acuerdo - cedió el profesor, no sin antes decirme una cosa más - Me alegra que por fin tengas un amigo - su comentario me sorprendió, no pensé que supiera algo así de mí, y continuó - Tal vez no me recuerdes porque no fui tu profesor, pero siempre noté que eras introvertido cuando estudiaste aquí, incluso antes de... - él sabía que mi madre había fallecido, pero tenía claro que siempre tuve la misma manera de actuar, luego empecé a recordar que él había empezado a dar clases en la Primaria Tomoeda cuando inicié el segundo grado - ... El punto es que todos merecemos amigos con quien compartir nuestra vida, y me alegra que tengas el tuyo, aunque se trate sólo de él no importa tanto la cantidad de amigos, sino la calidad de amistad que cada uno tenga. - . Asentí con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con lo que me dijo, aunque me incomodaba que hablara de mis asuntos personales. - Tu hermana y tú siempre han sido muy buenos en los deportes - continuó - debes estar muy orgulloso de ella. - Sí. Lo estoy. - respondí, sonriendo un poco, un segundo después noté que dejé a Yuki esperando más tiempo de lo necesario - Si me disculpa, dejé a mi amigo esperando en la cancha. Adiós profesor - hice una reverencia rápida y me dirigí rápido a la cancha. - ¡Adiós Kinomoto! - escuché a lo lejos que respondió el profesor.

\- Oye ¿por qué tardaste tanto Touya? - preguntó Yukito al verme llegar corriendo. - Es que... El profesor de Sakura se acordó de mí pues también cursé mi primaria aquí, y conversó conmigo un rato. Fue incómodo - respondí mientras empezábamos a recoger los pétalos; llenamos más de 5 bolsas grandes por nuestro lado, y sin embargo era exhaustivo el trabajo. Cuando íbamos por la sexta y última bolsa Yuki comentó algo - Con tantos pétalos podemos hacer un perfume, ¿no crees? - , "una perfumería más bien", pensé yo, el cansancio me tenía mal porque los rayos solares de las primeras horas de la tarde (y las más intensas del día) me estaban afectando, eso me hizo reflexionar - ¿por qué tenemos que asear el patio? Somos los invitados del evento - comenté, pero por más que me quejara ya lo estábamos haciendo. Justo cuando terminamos de recoger los pétalos escuchamos un anuncio - Atención, todos los estudiantes deberán dirigirse al patio para la clausura del evento deportivo. Repito, todos los estudiantes deberán dirigirse al patio para la clausura del evento deportivo. - exclamó mediante un micrófono una de las profesoras de la escuela, volteé varias veces para buscar a Sakura y no la encontraba, era extraño porque la había visto aseando el patio con Tomoyo... De repente las vi juntas agarradas de la mano e iban a entrar a la escuela, creyendo que las necesitarían allí, por lo que tuve que avisar - ¡Oigan, ya va a ser la clausura del evento! - grité - ¡Sí! - contestó eufóricamente mi hermana. La clausura no fue nada especial, salvo aplaudir a todos los estudiantes y padres de familia que participaron en la carrera, mi papá y Sonomi tardaron en aparecer, venían del mismo corredor donde vi a Sakura y a Tomoyo, supuse que terminaron la discusión que habían empezado, pero llegaron al patio tranquilamente y recibieron aplausos también.

La semana siguiente transcurrió como de costumbre, regresé exhausto de la escuela el sábado y escuché conversar a mis parientes:

Sakura: ¿Puedo ir, papá?

Fujitaka: Por supuesto, la señora Sonomi estará encantada de recibirte también.

Touya: (Entra a la sala) Ya llegué.

Sakura: ¡Hermano! Te ves muy cansado.

Touya: Lo estoy. ¿A dónde irás ahora?

Sakura: A casa de Tomoyo, me pidió que la ayudara con algo, y también quiere que yo vaya para pasar tiempo juntas.

Touya: Si papá dijo que no habría problema, bien... Sólo no destruyas su casa con tus pisadas de monstruo.

Sakura: (Empuña su mano) No soy un monstruo.

Fujitaka: Touya, te noto preocupado. ¿Todo bien?

Touya: Es que esta semana es el examen...

Fujitaka: Es normal que estés nervioso, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Eres muy aplicado y capaz de aprobar con buenas calificaciones.

Touya: (Sonríe un poco) Voy a ducharme, ya vengo.

No me gusta mentirle a mi padre, pero en ese momento me vi obligado a hacerlo. Me estresaba la idea de presentar el examen de Matemática, era sobre Límites Indeterminados, una locura, pero eso no me preocupaba; Yuki y yo somos capaces de enfrentar cualquier reto académico... Sin embargo, la idea de que Sakura fuera a la casa de Sonomi me hacía sentir mal, como si ella pretendiera alejarla de nosotros o de ponerla en nuestra contra. No. A ella no. Por más que le desagradara el hecho mi hermana nació por producto del amor entre mis padres, al igual que yo, supongo. No quería que Sonomi arruinara todo el trabajo que hicimos mi padre y yo para que Sakura fuera feliz llenándola de amargura con su cizaña. Traté de olvidar mis preocupaciones durante el baño, suele funcionar, pero ese día no. Cené actuando como un vegetal, se me había ocurrido una broma para Sakura y no tenía ganas de decirle nada, con temor a que se enojara conmigo a tal manera de que prefiera a Sonomi y a Tomoyo por sobre mí... Y para colmo estaba esa presencia mágica en la casa, cada vez con mayor fuerza, me provocaba buscarla en todas las habitaciones de la casa sin importarme nada, pero cada quien tiene su privacidad, todo este tiempo han respetado la mía y era injusto que yo pretendiera pasar por encima de los derechos de mi familia. Dormí como pude, pero conciliar el sueño me costó mucho más tiempo de lo habitual.

Amaneció y yo desperté primero que todos. Eran las 5:00a.m. y no podía seguir durmiendo, así que esperé una hora más acostado en mi cuarto hasta que escuché a papá bajar las escaleras para hacer el desayuno, 15 minutos después me vestí y bajé a comer. Rogué en mi mente que mi padre no me preguntara de nuevo qué me ocurría, por suerte Sakura bajó inmediatamente después que él contestó mi saludo matutino. - ¡Buenos días! - exclamó ella, agradeciendo la comida y apresurando su desayuno, lucía tan feliz, el mocoso no la estaba molestado, y sin embargo yo temía que le pudieran hacer sentir mal de nuevo. - Te vas a atragantar si sigues comiendo así - le comenté, esperando poder retrasar esa salida. - Tu hermano tiene razón, come más lento Sakura - insistió mi padre, me molesté algo con él por dejarla ir allá ¿qué no veía que esa visita podía perjudicarlo también? Pero él conservaba su sonrisa. - ¡Ya me voy! - nos dijo Sakura al terminar su comida. - Que la pases muy bien allá, hija - respondió papá. Yo sólo pude decir una cosa - Cuídate mucho - , ella se extrañó de lo que dije, pero me sorprendió lo que contestó - Ánimo hermano, te irá bien en el examen. Todo va a estar bien. ¡Nos vemos! - . "Todo va a estar bien", eso esperaba, pero no tenía la certeza.

Justo después de que Sakura se marchara busqué una actividad por dónde empezar el aseo de la casa, durante la mañana me encargué de barrer y limpiar el suelo de ambos pisos, poner a lavar la ropa y quitar el polvo de las mesas y escritorios. Me daba curiosidad darme cuenta de que la presencia mágica no estaba. Llegada la hora del almuerzo papá cocinó, él y yo comimos luego de agradecer los alimentos. Después de reposar la comida decidí continuar mis quehaceres pero no quería quedarme adentro, me recordaba el día en que le hablé a Sakura de nuestra madre por primera vez: _-Hermano, ¿Cómo era mamá? - me preguntó, a los 5 años. - Era una mujer muy hermosa, nos dio todo su amor mientras estaba en este mundo, vivió muy feliz junto a papá y a nosotros. Ahora se encuentra en algún lugar hermoso del cielo cuidándonos desde allí - respondí sin dudar, le había mostrado una fotografía de nosotros 4 juntos - ¿Lo ves? - dije, señalando la foto. Ella exclamó del asombro y soltó una risa - Era muy bonita - comentó - ES muy bonita, luce mucho mejor ahora por ser un ángel - la corregí, seguro de mi respuesta porque había tenido la oportunidad de ver su espíritu días antes._ Volviendo a la realidad, decidí empezar por lavar el auto de papá, luego de enjabonar busqué la manguera para enjuagarlo, mientras rociaba el agua buscaba poner mi mente en blanco, era difícil pero debía intentarlo, aún así algo interrumpió mis pensamientos. - Estás muy entusiasmado - comentó Yuki al llegar a mi casa. - Yuki - respondí sin decir más, no tenía ganas de dar el habitual "hola, buenos días" ni siquiera a él. - Me acostumbré a verte así cuando trabajabas en la gasolinera - continuó él, acercándose a mí, y trayéndome ese mal recuerdo de mi verdadero primer trabajo. Antes del acuario trabajé durante un mes en la gasolinera de la ciudad junto a Yuki, durante las vacaciones de primavera, mi expresión de aburrimiento era la misma cada vez que me tocaba echar la gasolina a los autos, decidí renunciar el día que vi a un hombre utilizar su teléfono celular allá, se lo quité para apagarlo, él me miraba de una manera furiosa y yo en respuesta reaccioné - Señor, no se permite utilizar el teléfono aquí, haga la llamada cuando se marche - , él me quitó su teléfono y se fue de allá sin llenar el tanque de gasolina de su auto. Inconsciente. Por su culpa pudimos haber muerto quemados y sólo le importaba saber que le herí su orgullo.

Mi padre iba a sacar la basura cuando notó que Yukito había llegado - Buenas tardes Yukito - lo saludó - Buenas tardes - le contestó mi amigo, comentando el motivo de su visita - Touya me contó que limpiarían la casa desde temprano, por eso les traje algo - mostró una bolsa que tenía croquetas de pescado. - Muchas gracias - dijo papá, recibiendo la bolsa con cariño. - Oigan ¿no quieren tomar el té? Hace un buen día, tomémoslo en el jardín - continuó. Me extrañó que él quisiera preparar té helado, mi madre solía prepararlo los días que yo estaba triste y justo en el jardín, posiblemente notó que yo seguía mal; mientras él buscaba 3 vasos para nosotros y yo guardaba la manguera Yuki preguntó - ¿En dónde está Sakura? - , yo me concentraba en desconectar la manguera del grifo para no decir todo lo que me venía a la mente de dónde estaba ella, sólo alcancé a resumir para darle una respuesta - Está en la casa de una amiga - , así no enfocaría la atención en Tomoyo pues podría tratarse de Yaragisawa, de Mihara o de Sasaki también. - Querrás decir con Tomoyo - pretendió corregirme Yuki, y tenía razón, pero no quería que él ahondara con esos detalles así que sólo lo miré y asentí con la cabeza en respuesta. - Eso quiere decir que está con la mamá que conocimos en el evento - comentó. "¡Bingo!" era lo que pensé, pero no quería ser odioso con él ya que no tenía la culpa de que me sintiera así. - Sí, está en casa de Sonomi - respondí, justo en ese momento Yuki bajó la mirada preocupado, no era necesario que yo le contara lo que pasaba por mi mente para saberlo, me gustó sentirme comprendido, aunque eso no aliviaba mi angustia. - No te preocupes. Sonomi jamás se atrevería a hacerle daño a Sakura, eso tenlo por seguro... Está en buenas manos - respondió mi padre, al llegar con los vasos de té helado; creí que esa respuesta no era sólo para Yuki sino también para mí, por eso me dí permiso de sentirme mejor. Si papá asegura que todo estará bien yo le creo, él sabe lo que es mejor para mi bienestar y el de Sakura, es un padre excelente, sonreí con esa certeza.

Luego de tomar el té los 3 empezamos a barrer las hojas del jardín, Yuki me ofreció ser quien barriera porque en el evento deportivo de la escuela de Sakura fui yo quien barrió, no me opuse a cambio de encargarme de recoger las hojas con una bolsa. Mi padre iba a empezar a limpiar las ventanas cuando de repente estornudó. - ¿Está resfriado? - le preguntó Yuki. - No, estoy bien... Seguramente alguien está hablando de mí - le contestó papá entre risas. Entonces volvió mi preocupación, yo sabía perfectamente quién está hablando de él y a quién se lo está diciendo, la duda que tenía era qué le estaba diciendo exactamente. Al llegar la noche Yuki se quedó con nosotros para cenar y Sakura no llegaba, eso me extrañó. - Descuida Touya, posiblemente la señora Sonomi le pidió a Sakura que se quedara para cenar - me dijo Yuki, tratando de calmarme, mientras estábamos cocinando. - Pero mañana ella debe ir a la escuela, sabe que no quedarse hasta tarde - respondí. Cenamos cuando todo estaba listo, agradeciendo por la comida y al rato Yuki se marchó, sonriéndome para que yo cambiara mi expresión. - Hasta mañana Touya, me cuentas cómo resultó la visita de Sakura - se despidió. - De acuerdo. Hasta mañana Yuki, gracias por todo - . Me quedé afuera esperando el regreso de Sakura. Al poco tiempo llegó una limusina, era un alivio y al mismo tiempo una incertidumbre porque finalmente mi hermana regresaba, al detenerse el vehículo ella salió y fue corriendo alegre hasta donde estaba yo - ¡Hermano! Gracias por esperarme... Me tardé porque la mamá de Tomoyo me pidió que me quedara a cenar - me dijo - Hmmm... Tú como siempre de glotona, entra a la casa, papá está allá - antes de entrar ella volteó a despedirse - Adiós, muy buenas noches - hizo una reverencia y entró de inmediato. En ese momento salió Sonomi un momento. - Buenas noches. No has cambiado mucho - me dijo, con expresión seria - Buenas noches. Gracias por traerla. Si hubiera pasado más tiempo la habría ido a buscar - respondí, con la misma seriedad. Ella hizo silencio por 3 segundos y asintió, sonriendo un poco - Lo sé. - comentó, luego subió a la limusina y se marchó. Al entrar a la casa encontré a Sakura y a papá conversando.

Sakura: ... Fue un día maravilloso papá. La mamá de Tomoyo compartió con Tomoyo y conmigo un pastel delicioso, las 3 tomamos té en el jardín. En la tarde jugué con Tomoyo y luego las 3 preparamos juntas la cena. ¡Ellas 2 son encantadoras!

Fujitaka: Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el día.

Sakura: ¡A mí también! Oye, la mamá de Tomoyo me dijo que mi mamá me nombró Sakura porque le encantaban las flores de cerezo (Sonríe)

Fujitaka: Así es. Sus flores favoritas eran la flor de durazno y la flor de cerezo. Por eso a ti y a tu hermano los nombramos Sakura y Touya.

Sakura: (Sonríe del asombro)

Touya: (Entra a la sala) ¿Y qué te dijo ella de papá?

Sakura: Emmmm... (Desvía la mirada) Nada en especial (Suelta una risa incómoda)

Touya: Hmmmm...

Fujitaka: Está bien hija, ve a bañarte y a cambiarte para que vayas a dormir. Mañana debes levantarte temprano.

Sakura: ¡Sí! (Se dirige al baño)

Fujitaka: (Se dirige a Touya) Descuida, tal vez Sonomi le haya hablado a Sakura de mí, pero no quiere que yo sepa lo que le dijo.

Touya: ¿Y por qué no querría ella que lo supieras? No sería nada diferente a las cosas que te dijo durante el evento ¿o sí?

Fujitaka: Tal vez sí lo sea... Y se trate de algo que ella no esté dispuesta a admitir.

Touya: ¿Como que... Ella te tenga aprecio o algo así?

Fujitaka: Eso me agradaría. Siempre le he tenido aprecio a la familia Amamiya, a pesar de todo.

Touya: (Desvía la mirada)

Fujitaka: ... Además, son los parientes de ustedes 2, después de todo. Espero que algún día ellos los conozcan...

Touya: Siempre y cuando no haya conflictos por eso, que así sea.

Esa charla con mi padre hizo que mis preocupaciones desaparecieran totalmente, porque me dí cuenta de que Sonomi tal vez estaba cambiando de parecer en lo que a su opinión de él respecta; y ya podía ocuparme de otras cosas, como el examen de matemática que tendría esa semana, averiguar de dónde venía esa presencia mágica y por qué había vuelto poco después de que Sakura llegara a casa, eso me hacía sospechar de que tal vez Sakura tenía algo que ver; y sobre todo, mantener alejado al mocoso de MI MONSTRUO, mientras pudiera.

 **Nota de la Autora:** Les agradezco mucho su inmensa paciencia, espero que les haya gustado la verdadera aparicion de Syaoran. ¡Hasta el proximo capitulo! (tardara menos que este, lo prometo)


End file.
